Bella's Anatomy
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Best friends with benefits, Bella and Irina, are excited about their last few months as surgical interns, but with this chapter in their lives coming to an end, will Bella be able to move on to the next one with the new anesthesiologist? AH, ExB, Fluff and smut with a hint of plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Best friends with benefits, Bella and Irina, are excited for their last few months as surgical interns, but with this chapter in their lives coming to an end, will Bella be able to move on to the next one with the new anesthesiologist? AH, ExB, Fluff and smut with a hint of plot.**

**Warnings: Yes, this is an ExB fic, BUT there will be femslash ... Among other things ... This is your only warning about it. If it makes you squeamish, please walk away now.**

**A huge, HUGE thanks to Midnight Cougar for getting this beta'd and for supplying some of the pervsperation (pervy inspiration) for some of this.**

**Also, a huge thanks to Mandi and Joey for sitting through my many, many, many PM's asking if this shit made sense.**

**I don't own Twilight or any reference to Grey's Anatomy, but I do own Dr. McSexypants. (There aren't really any references to Grey's unless you count the title ... and that was just because I really couldn't find anything better)**

…

1.

It had been an exciting almost four years at the very well respected Seattle General Hospital, but I was happy to be on the last leg of my internship.

Irina and I had been living together for about three and a half years, and after the end of our internship, we would soon find ourselves following our own paths. I had decided to stay at Seattle General, while she had accepted a spot at a prestigious, privately owned facility in New York.

"This new guy is pretty hot, Bella," Irina sang as we made our way toward the OR. Seattle General had just acquired a new anesthesiologist and rumor was ... he was something else.

"I don't care," I sang right back, uninterested.

"Yeah, you do," she whispered. "I know you miss a nice, thick cock in that sweet, little pussy of yours."

"Shut up, perv." I rolled my eyes, but bit my lip, trying to rein back the illicit thoughts swirling about my head.

"Bitch please, that's not what you were saying last night when …" She let her sentence trail off with a suggestive eyebrow waggle and a knowing smirk across her full lips.

"Yeah, well, _that _is always good." I smirked. "I will definitely miss _that_."

"I'll miss it too, but we'll always have the memories," she said wistfully, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we neared the nurses' station.

"You two see the new anesthesiologist?" Alice, the floor's resident cougar, working reception, asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes again and leaned my hip against her desk. "Not yet, but Betty here says he's hot." I motioned to Irina who was busy filling out some paperwork.

Alice handed me a file. "Hot doesn't even begin to describe this guy, Bella. He's like McDreamy, McSteamy and McCarthy all rolled into one." She referred to a couple of those evening hospital based soap opera hotties combined with our own resident pin-up male sex-God as reference.

I smiled, going along with her assessment. "Well, then, I certainly cannot wait to see this hot piece of flesh."

"And what a piece of flesh it is," Irina concurred, tucking away the file she'd just filled out and fanning her face like the southern Bell she'd never be.

…

I ended up going through a full week without seeing this new guy. Seemed we were deemed to a life of crossing shifts. Oh, well, I wasn't too sad about it. I hadn't been excited over a man in a while and felt pretty content with what I was getting on the side.

It wasn't like I had any time for a relationship, and as long as Irina and I kept up with whatever it was we were doing, I had no reason to go out seeking other forms of sexual pleasure.

Thinking of Irina's words made me shiver, though. A "nice, thick cock" did sound good. Real good. Gah, I was horny. Being nervous always made me extra horny, and these days with my impending internship coming to an end, I found myself seeking release more often than usual.

That was how Irina and I had come to our mutual understanding a few years ago.

I had gotten home one night after a thirty hour long never ending shift and had just gotten out of the shower when I had the sudden urge to watch porn. I figured a good orgasm would help put me to sleep, and since Irina was scheduled for another shift, I thought I would be safe to pop in a DVD and have a go at Big Blue right there in the living room.

Boy was I surprised when Irina walked in mid fuck. There I was, bent over the couch, with Big Blue buried half way into my pussy while I was pinching and plucking at my nipples with my other hand. Moans and groans were heard from the orgy on the flat screen as I stared at her, momentarily mortified for being caught pleasuring myself.

She waved her hand in my direction and pulled off her jacket. "No, don't stop on my account." She smiled and strolled over to the sofa, her eyes, never leaving my body. "Do you do this often, Bella?" she had asked, leaning against the sofa, only about a foot away from my naked, erratically breathing self.

I pulled the dildo from my pussy, groaning at the loss of contact and tried, unsuccessfully, to right myself while covering up my lady parts. "Erm, no? I mean, fuck. What are you doing here?"

"First off, I live here," she deadpanned. "And second, Rose fucked up my schedule and sent me home because I had been on for the last three days." She shrugged. "I didn't even have time to change into my scrubs." Her blue eyes twinkled and she licked her lips. "I'm glad I decided to come home instead of going for drinks. I would have missed all this ... hotness." She took a step toward me and grabbed Big Blue out of my hand. "What's this, Bella? Have you been holding out on me?"

I sat back on the sofa, finally able to find my voice, the shock of her sudden, unexpected arrival finally wearing off. "Erm, yeah. I'll just go in my room and … die now. Okay, yeah, thanks."

Irina had been my roommate for a little over a year by then and, while I knew about her sexual proclivity and preference for female company as opposed to the occasional male, she'd never made any advances toward me. I wasn't sure if it was that she wasn't attracted to me, or if it was because she didn't know I'd be into that kind of thing.

Either way, I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling her I'd be up for a little girl-on-girl action, so I had never said anything about my own sexual depravities.

She sat by me on the sofa and ran Big Blue over my bare thigh. He was still moist with my arousal and vibrating, since I'd failed to turn him off before she took him out of my hand. "Now, Bella—" I watched her eyes roam over my naked body. "Why would you want to go to your room when there's all this right here?" Her voice was soft and suggestive, almost seductive as she motioned to the television, which was currently showing us a nice view of two girls going at it with three guys.

I swallowed, my breathing faltering with every pass of the vibrating sex toy over my thigh, getting closer and closer to where I was desperate for it. "Erm, I um … shit, you can't play with this thing, Irina, and expect me to answer questions." I placed my hand over hers to stop her from rubbing Big Blue any farther up my thigh. It was seriously too distracting and making me want to do things. Things she might not have wanted to do. Things I had dreamed of for a little while now.

She brushed her other hand softly over my shoulder and down my arm, moving my hair away from my chest. "Can I play with you, Bella? I promise I'll be gentle," she purred.

"Christ," I moaned, my eyes closing of their own accord. "What are you saying?"

I licked my lips and turned toward her, kneeling on the couch, my thighs apart, Irina's hand resting over my waist.

"I'm saying I want to play with _you_, Bella." She smirked, her fingers caressing my skin, and Big Blue vibrating his way up my inner thigh. "I'm saying we could have a little fun together, my kinky, little friend." Her hand trailed up the center of my abdomen to my tit, squeezing it lightly, her thumb grazing my nipple.

I smiled, arching my back into her hand and rotating my hips, my pussy seeking out friction against the vibrating toy that had settled close, but not close enough, to where it had been only moments ago. "I think I'd be up for that." I smirked and brushed my fingers across her soft cheeks, wrapping them behind her neck, through her soft, blond, wavy hair and pulling her face to mine.

Our lips met tentatively at first, testing and teasing, her lips soft as they moved against mine. I had kissed a few other girls in the past and loved how good it felt to kiss someone with fervor without worrying about beard burn. Irina's mouth tasted of mint and coffee; sweet and sinful. I sucked at her bottom lip, nibbling at it as she steadied a vibrating Big Blue against my sensitive folds.

My skin tightened and tingled, goosebumps spreading over my body as our kiss deepened. I moaned as she pushed me to my back and licked a trail over my collarbones to my pink peaks.

"I knew you were a little freak, Swan," she whispered against my tits. "So flawless," she groaned, sucking a nipple, along with most of my small breast into her mouth. I held her against me, shoving her face farther into my chest.

I felt Big Blue at my entrance, sliding through my soaked folds, and tilted my hips in his direction, lost in sensation. I wanted her to impale him inside me where he'd been buried earlier.

"Nah, huh, babycakes," she teased. "It's not going to be that easy." She removed the toy from my body and turned him off, setting him on the coffee table.

"What the fuck?" I groaned in irritation as I leaned on my elbows and watched her stand up next to the sofa.

"If we're doing this, we're doing this right, Bella." She whipped off her shirt and shimmied out of her jeans. "Seriously, do you know how long I've wanted this?" she asked while unclasping her bra.

I sat up and ran my hands over her hips, feeling the soft skin under my palms as I kissed her belly. "You should have said something, Ri."

"Ha! And ruin what we have as friends and roommates?" Her big, blue eyes looked down at me, and in that moment, an unspoken agreement was made. We'd never looked back and had never let our physical relationship come between us. We were not a couple nor ever had been. We both dated men here and there, but since we had each other to fill those physical needs, neither of us felt compelled to bring anyone home unless the relationship was actually going somewhere.

Thankfully, neither of us had met anyone worthy enough to bring home. I hadn't had an actual cock in … forever. And for all I knew, neither had Irina.

I missed it.

I missed the strong hands of a man. I missed that scruff on my inner thighs. I missed being hoisted up and fucked against the wall in the throes of passion.

_Have I mentioned the cock?_

Yeah, I missed the cock. Big Blue was not a cock. He was just this big rubber dildo that vibrated. Oh, and he was blue, hence the nickname.

Irina's tongue and fingers felt beyond amazing against any part of my anatomy. And I loved reciprocating on a woman. Getting her off and knowing her body the way I knew my own left me reeling. She tasted divine, like ambrosia and musk and woman. It was different from my taste but delicious all the same. It drove me wild when she'd kneel over my face and lower herself to my lips while she feasted on my pussy … we did a hell of a fabulous sixty-nine.

"Yo, Bells," Emmett hollered, pulling me out of my lusty thoughts.

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?" I needed to get laid, like really laid, pronto, and seeing Emmett McCarthy standing there didn't help any of those thoughts.

"They need you in exam room five for a consult." His pretty face and amazing body made it impossible for me to say no at that precise moment, so I just nodded and hauled ass to exam room five, praying that Ri would be up for a little one-on-one later on in the on-call room.

…

**This fully written and will update once or twice per week.**

**Who's with me?**

**xox**

**Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

**My love and thanks to Midnight Cougar, Joey, Mandi...oh and each and every one of you for reading. :D**

**...**

2.

"Yes," I hissed. "Right there, fuck, baby that's good." I arched my back, spreading my legs even wider, granting Irina access to every bit of me as she licked and nipped, swirling her tongue over my eager clit. "Almost there," I panted, plucking my nipples, my eyes closed and my body drenched in sweat.

She moaned and slipped a third finger into my pussy as she sucked hard, flicking her tongue over my clit repeatedly.

My entire body buzzed and clenched as I neared my release, wetness seeping from my core as her fingers slipped in and out of me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes," I chanted as my entire body seized and clenched, my orgasm washing over me full force, my head whipping from side to side as my vision blurred.

"Wow, Bells, that sounded like a good one," Irina purred, dropping kisses to my over sensitized flesh as she climbed over me.

I opened my eyes, a lazy smile on my lips. "Are you fucking kidding me? That was amazing." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her with fervor, trailing my fingers down her abdomen and through her slick folds.

She bucked her hips against my hands and groaned. "Swan, I need you." Her voice trembled. This was a game for us. It was fun, pleasurable, no strings and just plain taking care of each others basic needs, while fulfilling some rather naughty fantasies.

"You need me to what, baby?" I purred into her ear, slipping my fingers deep into her wet cunt and then sliding through her lips to circle her clit.

She threw her head back and moved to straddle my hips. "I need you to make me come."

I smirked, stroking her lazily. "Do I ever disappoint?"

I watched her lips curl into a slow smile; her head shaking from side to side. "Never."

"Come here, then." I hooked both hands behind her knees and pulled her up to straddle my face as she anchored herself onto the metal rails of the headboard.

Spreading her with my fingers, I lapped at her flesh eagerly, tasting every inch of her pink slit as she moaned in pleasure.

"Christ, Bella, I love fucking your mouth," she said gruffly, grinding her hips over my face.

Moaning at the taste of her—always so sweet and musty—I dipped two fingers inside her more than ready pussy and slid them in and out, hitting that sweet spot that made her come hard as she fell apart, hovering over my mouth.

I then kissed her inner thigh and smoothed my hands over her hips, loving the feel of her soft skin under my palms.

"You were right, Ri." I sighed as she slid down and laid beside me on the bed.

"About what?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm going to miss this when you're gone." I closed my eyes, sleep threatening to take over.

"Me too, B, but hey, we have years of amazing memories." I could hear the caring and smile in her voice.

She was right; the past few years had been a blast. I adored her and would never forget what we'd had.

...

I had an eighteen hour shift scheduled, which began by assisting Dr. Gerardy with an appendectomy. Those were usually simple and harmless, without much fanfare.

That was until I walked into the operating room.

Standing there in plain scrubs and a mask over his face was what I presumed to be the new anesthesiologist. It had to be him. I couldn't tell much about his looks, except that he had the prettiest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were light grey, almost green, surrounded by long, dark lashes.

I smiled politely; knowing he probably couldn't tell and nodded a "hello" as I joined Dr. Gerardy by the patient's side.

The operation went smoothly as predicted. I concentrated on the patient and did as Dr. Gerardy advised. Dr. Cullen wasn't much of a distraction, but then again none of the anesthesiologists ever were much of a bother unless the patient was under duress.

I left the OR and took off my gloves and mask, washing my hands before heading outside. I was tired, but nothing a cup of coffee wouldn't cure. I watched through the window over the sink, as Dr. Cullen adjusted the patient's medication then headed in my direction and through the door, joining me in the adjacent room.

"Hi, you're Bella, right?" he asked, taking off his gloves and mask.

I smiled softly, taking in the rest of his face. He was definitely worth all the fanfare. "Erm, yeah. You're Edward?"

His smile brightened, meeting his eyes, making them twinkle. "Yeah." He nodded pointing at himself. "New guy."

I giggled. "Well, that status won't last too long, I assure you." I finished washing my hands, wiping them dry on my way toward the door.

"I guess not," he agreed, picking up a towel and wiping his hands while walking toward me.

I opened the door and let him walk through. "So, new guy, where are you from?"

"Well, that's sort of a boring conversation." He smirked and walked in step with me.

We made it to the cafeteria while discussing his move to Washington from Chicago. He was right, it was all pretty boring.

He seemed nice, though, and he certainly was a sight for sore eyes. Irina was dead on, seeing his pretty face definitely did make parts of me start to purr and clench.

He was easy to talk to and his voice didn't grate on my nerves like some of the other doctors I had the displeasure of working with, which made the walk to the cafeteria that much more enjoyable.

"So, Dr. Cullen, I guess you're acquainted with the cafeteria of horrors." I smiled, motioning to the array of plastic wrapped foods and day-old sandwiches. The only good things served in this place were the fruits and vegetables, but there was only so much salad a person could eat in a three day period before going ape-shit.

"Yes, it's—" He scrunched up his nose adorably, making me giggle.

"Horrible, right?" I finished his sentence, eyeing him awkwardly.

"Terrible," he agreed, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "If it weren't that the coffee's pretty decent, I wouldn't come here."

"The café across the street serves better coffee, actually."

"See, you're going to have to show me your tricks of the trade here, Bella." He got a cup and poured himself some coffee and I did the same.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's closed right now so we're stuck with this sorry replacement." I sighed, shaking my head and placing a plastic cover over my cup.

"It's better than the stuff I make at home." He shrugged, taking a sip and wincing slightly as the hot liquid hit his tongue.

I stood there and stared at his lips as they wrapped over the side opening of his cup. "Yeah, bad home coffee is the worst," I mumbled, transfixed by his tongue darting out and licking his lips.

He chuckled. "Well, I should get back to my office."

I nodded. "Yes, and I've got to go … heal … someone." I rolled my eyes at how lame I was and turned toward the door. No wonder I was single, Christ, I could be so stupid and socially inept sometimes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled crookedly, and I swear I heard my panties weep.

I bit my lip. "Uh, yes, likewise."

Yes, Dr. Cullen, it was certainly a pleasure.

...

"Fancy seeing you here, Dr. Cullen." Edward stood in front of me in line at the café across from the hospital.

"Well, hey there, stranger." He smiled, showing all his teeth. God, he reminded me of one of those predators. Only instead of hurting me, I was sure he'd only make me feel real good.

_Doctor's oath and all that jazz._

"So, are you getting on, or getting off?" I asked, trying to be cool. I failed miserably, though, once I realized what I had said and felt my face become hot. I was probably ten shades of tomato red. "I mean, on shift? Are you coming ... on shift?" Dammit, I winced and closed my eyes, shaking my head.

The innuendos weren't lost on either of us, as apparent by his throaty chuckle. "I'm just coming on, actually."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. Hip replacement at three o'clock."

"Oh, me too." He smiled as the barista called out "next."

He put in his order then insisted on paying for my coffee. "You get the next one." He winked as we grabbed our cups and headed out the door together.

I sipped my coffee slowly, hoping to taper down the awkwardness and all of a sudden become cool. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

What did happen, though, was that we stoically walked side by side to the hospital, silently took the elevator together to the surgical floor, and then uncomfortably fidgeted once the door opened.

I licked my lips, tasting the coffee on them. "Yeah. So, I guess I'll see you in the OR?" I asked, turning in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Absolutely." He walked backward for a few steps, smiling as he sipped his coffee.

I giggled. "Later, Dr. Cullen."

Once he turned around, I watched his ass until he disappeared around the corner. And what a fine ass it was.

...

"Dude, _dude_, seriously, hot isn't even a word good enough to describe him. What I wouldn't give to get under his scrubs." I sighed, taking a sip from my glass of wine. We were sitting around the apartment, drinking and gabbing like two thirteen year Bieber fans.

Irina had met some guy named Peter through one of her high school friends and kept messaging him, while I went on and on about Edward. After that initial meeting in the OR, we kept bumping into each other.

It was pure torture.

The man was sex incarnate. He looked like a walking Calvin Klein billboard and his voice could melt the hardest steel. Okay, maybe not the last part. I was getting tipsy off my third glass of wine and thinking of Edward made me slightly loopy.

"Bella's got a hard-on for the new doctor," Irina sang, walking into the kitchen as I flopped onto the couch.

"I do not," I yelled back, closing my eyes and letting my body relax into the cushions.

I was tired and drunk. And horny. God was I ever horny. But that tired _slash_ drunk combination killed my lady boner.

"Go to bed, Bells. Don't you have surgery scheduled tomorrow?" Irina slapped my ass as she strolled past me and sat in front of the computer to chat with her beau.

I groaned. "Yes. I hope Edward's there. I need to stare at his pretty face."

"Um, okay, but try not to kill anyone." Irina quirked an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't. Or, I hope I don't." I winced, sitting up. The room was spinning and my eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. "Goodnight, Ri."  
**  
**She waved me off, barely looking in my direction. "Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

**...**

**So...whatcha think of Edward?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge, huge, HUGE thanks to my girls: MC sprinkled her beta magic, while Joey and Mandi didn't call me a perv. That's a lie, they did. *****clears throat* yeah so anyway, I'm thankful that you're all still with me, too. See you again at the bottom. I hope.**

…

3.

Flipping on the light in the on-call room, Irina giggled and closed the door. "I've been looking forward to this for the past hour, Bella."

I pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Irina's lips as the door opened behind us. Turning to see who had just walked in, I was met with the dark eyes and sexy smirk from none other than Dr. Edward Cullen.

Our eyes met briefly, and as I turned to Irina, a slow grin appeared on her lips as her thoughts mirrored mine.

Simultaneously, we turned, facing Dr. Cullen. His face hadn't hardened, but other parts of his anatomy had definitely been affected by what he had witnessed.

"Oh, dear," Irina gasped exaggeratedly. "I'm so sorry, doctor. We should really get back to work."

I bit my lip coyly and twirled a piece of hair between my fingers. "We didn't mean to get caught." I fidgeted with my shirt, smoothing the front and squeezing my breasts while doing so.

I watched Dr. Cullen's eyes darken as his tongue darted out between his parted lips.

Turning my head in Irina's direction, I watched her as she observed him intently and knew both of them would be up for whatever was going to happen next.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen, sir. We don't usually do this kind of thing here, but you've been working us so hard lately that it's been nearly impossible to get any … stress relief." I pleaded with my eyes, watching him from under my lashes as he shifted from foot to foot, his eyes darting from me to Irina and back, roaming over our bodies hungrily. "Is there a way we could ..." I took a deep breath and then a step toward him. "Is there something we could do … for you, Dr. Cullen?"

He cleared his throat, a sinister smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, ladies, you know this is against hospital policy." He reached behind himself and locked the door. "Now, we may be able to work something out."

"Oh yes, sir. Please, don't tell anyone. It would be a shame if we were thrown out of the program over … a little indiscretion." I licked my lips seductively and fidgeted with my hands clasped in front of me.

"Bella and I, we need some … release sometimes, sir," Irina explained; her hand skimming my neck and shoulder, lips grazing my ear.

"I may be able to help with that, but it needs to be our little secret." Edward took a few steps toward us; his fingers reaching out and cupping the back of my neck. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, Bella."

I licked my lips. "I've wanted you too, sir. So much."

His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips, for a few seconds, before his mouth crashed to mine in a rough, sensual kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked mine and his hands held me against him. I could feel Irina pepper kisses down my neck and shoulder as her hands cupped my tits and her thumbs rubbed circles around my nipples.

It was complete sensation overload to have both of them there with me. Edward's hard cock pressed against my belly as his lips and tongue invaded my mouth. I couldn't remember ever being kissed like this by anyone. It felt amazing. I grabbed the back of his neck and finally, after weeks of fantasizing about the softness of his hair, got to thread my fingers through the soft tresses.

He groaned and broke our kiss. "I want to be inside you, Bella. I want to hear you scream, but not here... Today, you're going to have to be quiet, little girl. Can you do that?"

I nodded, feeling wetness pool in my underwear as Irina pulled off my t-shirt and proceeded to kiss my back and neck. "Yes, sir."

"And you–" He motioned to Irina. "Are you going to be able to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, as well?"

Irina shot me a look and took a step toward Edward. "I can be quiet, Dr. Cullen. Question is, can you?" She quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

He grinned. "Oh, yes, this will be fun. Now ladies, show me what you were about to do." He took off his shirt and palmed himself through his khakis. "I want to watch, and if you're good girls, you'll get a treat."

Irina and I undressed each other, kissing and touching as we always did. I unclasped her bra and licked her nipples, pulling them into my mouth one at a time, flicking my tongue over them and loving the way it always made her squirm. I kept my eyes on Edward the entire time, watching him stroke himself through his pants, his eyes never leaving mine.

I kneeled in front of Irina, kissing her stomach as she wrapped her fingers into my hair and pushed my head farther down. I bit her hip and swirled my tongue over her fabric-covered clit, while I ran my hands on the inside of her thighs. She was already soaked, her scent invading my senses as she tried desperately to grind herself into my face.

"Patience," I whispered and kissed her inner thigh, as I slipped her panties down her legs.

I then stood up and pushed her gently onto the bed, watching her tits bounce with every movement. God, Irina's tits were perfection. They were bigger than mine and felt heavy in my palms as I kneaded them. They were real too, which was amazing given their ample size and firmness.

"Shit," Edward groaned as I leaned over Irina and gave her pussy a firm lick.

I stood and turned to him, palming my breast with one hand and fingering myself over my panties with the other. "Should I take this off?"

His shoulders rose and fell, and his face scrunched up as if he was trying to decipher some impossible equation. His eyes, though, those gave him away as they never left my body. I knew for certain he wasn't here to watch Irina: he was here for me.

Nodding slightly, he unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside while I unclasped my bra and let it fall on the floor between the two twin sized beds that adorned the small room.

I broke my gaze from him as I felt Irina's hands on my hips and her lips on my butt cheek as she pulled down my panties.

There weren't many sounds in the room except for our heavy breathing and soft moans as Irina pulled me onto the bed and kissed my lips, letting her hands roam over my belly and down to the apex of my thighs.

I spread my legs wider, giving her access to all my sweet spots, and giving Edward a nice view as I laid back on the bed and leaned on my elbows. Edward's head was thrown back, his cock in his hand as he stroked himself lazily.

As if he could sense my eyes on him, he stood abruptly and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He was absolutely beautiful in all his naked glory.

I licked my lips, wanting to taste him; wanting him inside me as Irina's tongue flicked my clit. She kneeled next to me on the bed, giving me a nice view of her ass and pussy as she fingered me slowly, spreading wetness around and teasing me with her tongue.

All my senses were on high alert. My body felt like it was on fire and I needed it put out.

I moaned as she dipped her tongue through my folds and let myself fall back onto the bed, closing my eyes and losing myself in the pleasure she was giving me. Knowing Edward was standing there watching us, added a certain level of intimacy to our tryst and I couldn't wait for him to "punish" us, whatever that entailed.

I lifted Irina's knee to get her to straddle my face as she licked me. Distracting myself by giving her pleasure always gave me the biggest orgasms in the end. We'd practiced this so many times, that we both knew what worked.

I teased her with my tongue and felt, rather than saw, Edward as his large hands rested on my knees, pulling them wider apart as he ran his hands up my inner thighs.

I groaned at the feeling of loss when Irina sat up. I watched as Edward's eyes made contact with mine as he lowered his mouth where Irina's had just been. He filled me with his long digits as Irina plucked at my nipples and bucked her hips against my face, seeking what I was too distracted to give her.

This was a whole new level of depravity for me. Having two people at once. I'd thought of it, but never imagined I'd be doing it, yet there I was with not one but two lovers pleasuring me in every way.

The fire ignited by all this tension, needing to be released, was compounded tenfold as Edward reached that spot inside me that made me come undone almost immediately. I muffled my cries against Irina's pussy, making her jerk against me as she neared her release.

It was almost too much for me. _Almost_.

"Good girl," Edward whispered against my sensitive flesh as he stood by the bed and got Irina off my face. "Now, turn over so I can give you your present."

Feeling like a limp noodle, I did as he asked and propped myself up on all fours, eagerly awaiting my "gift."

"Such an eager girl you are, Bella." He caressed my hip and pulled me against him, kissing my neck and shoulder. "Do you think you'll be that quiet when I fuck you, Dr. Swan?"

"Yes … yes, sir," I mumbled incoherently, arching my back and pushing my hips against him, seeking his cock. My heart was beating frantically inside my chest as I anticipated what he was about to give me.

Irina laid back on the bed and watched us as she fingered herself with one hand, while her other hand snaked its way underneath me. Her fingers then found my hard nipples, teasing them as Edward lined himself up with my entrance and impaled me with his rigid cock.

"Oh, God," I cried out then muffled my moans into the mattress. He felt good, amazing even, as he pulled out then pushed himself back into me. I could feel every ridge and curve of his cock with each push and pull of his hips.

"Quiet, Bella. You don't want me to stop, do you?" he asked with a warning edge to his voice. He sounded just as wound and on the edge as I was.

"No, sir, please don't stop." I couldn't recognize my own voice as he drove his point home and pounded into me. Every thrust sent me higher and higher; pushing me to the brink I never even knew existed as he held my hips flush to his. He then repeated his motions with purpose, slowly drawing himself out, then pushing back inside, hitting a certain spot that left me lightheaded and dazed.

"Christ, you two look hot," Irina moaned out in pleasure.

Her release sent me flying higher until I fell over the edge, my whole body clenching and shaking. Edward breathed out my name, over and over in a sultry whisper, as he gripped my hips tighter and pounded into me in three long and forceful thrusts.

I stayed there, crouched down on my arms, my ass in the air and my breathing shallow, unable to move as Edward laid next to me on the bed, his hand running smoothly up and down my back.

"My shift starts in a few. I'm gonna go grab a shower," Irina said as she left the room, locking it behind her.

"You gonna be okay, Bella?" Edward asked, kissing my arm sweetly.

I nodded and took a deep breath, turning my face toward his, still unable to open my eyes. "Yeah, that was … intense."

"It was," he agreed; his voice sounding oddly distant.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

_Is that a__ pager?_

I felt the bed shift and Irina smack my ass as she jumped off the bed.

_Huh?__ Didn't she leave?_

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

I moaned and buried my face in my pillow. "I don't want to get up."

"You don't have to, Sleeping Beauty, but you're going to be late." The blanket on top of me was peeled off in one swift motion, leaving me cold, and my body still reeling from the intense pleasure Edward had given me.

"Edward?" I called out, then opened my eyes. "What the fuck?" I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Um, Bella? Are you okay?" Irina asked as she handed me a glass of water.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" I looked around my bedroom, confused as fuck.

"Well, you drank wine, and went to bed," Irina explained, looking at me like I had three cocks sticking off the top of my head.

"But, Edward was there and you were there and we were in the on-call room and he was—" I mumbled, letting my words trail off as it finally dawned on me that the entire thing was a … a dream.

A very intense dream that left me a wet mess; I clenched my thighs together and noticed my underwear was soaked.

"That's some dream, Bella." Irina winked. "We should work on making that happen. Dreams can come true, you know." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and left the room.

I realized then that I was truly fucked. I had a major crush on Dr. McSexonlegs and had no way to find out if he felt the same about me.

But I sure as hell had one hot dream to keep me occupied while I tried to find out.

...

**I promised plot...it's coming. (No pun intended?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, you guys are all sooo cool about the non-flamy thing. I love you! Thank you! **

**Midnight Cougar beta'd this and then bribed me with pretty pictures for a futuretake. It'll happen.**

**Jo and Mandi have read some of this, but I'm not sure how much. Plot is so distracting, right girls?**

**See you at the bottom...**

...

4.

Christ on a cracker, if I wasn't a ball of nervous, pent-up, sexual frustration before ... that dream certainly cemented it.

Concentrating on doing the task at hand was hard as I could feel Edward's eyes on me from across the room. My hands were steady as I cut through the patient's skin and focused on keeping him alive.

I had avoided Dr. Cullen all morning, which wasn't that difficult seeing as I had a handful of patients to attend to, and I assumed he had some work to do as well. Those doctor shows on television did nothing to make us look great in the grand scheme of things. The on-call room wasn't some place we went to for sex, we actually slept in there. _For the most part, anyway._

I was too busy to worry about my dream and its significance. Chances were, he didn't see me that way, and I was in serious need of a reality check. Reality being that working an ungodly amount of hours within the week left almost no time for a relationship.

Luckily, I finished operating on my patient and was able to keep him alive in spite of my inner musings.

I was drying my hands, still dazed as to what that stupid dream meant when a hand on my shoulder startled me out of my reverie. "Jesus Christ," I screeched, my hands swatting at whoever had touched me.

"Whoa, there, Dr. Swan." Edward grinned. "Just wanted to tell you what a good job you did in there." He jerked his head toward the operating room.

"Oh, erm, thanks." I smiled sheepishly, looking through the glass separating us from the OR. Inside, the nurses were busy preparing the patient to get him into the recovery room.

"Coffee?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I turned my attention back to Edward.

"Would you like to get coffee?" He flashed his sexy little smirk that made my entire body relax and slump onto itself. Jesus, nobody could ever say no to that.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be good." I smiled and lead him out of the room and down the hall.

"So, Dr. Swan, I hear your internship ends soon, any plans for the future?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

I was taken aback a little and thought about my answer. "Well, I'm staying here. I grew up a few blocks from the hospital, and never planned on moving away. This was and always will be home."

He nodded. "Ah, I see. Did you like it here, I mean, growing up?"

"It was great, actually. Well, you know, until my folks died in a car crash," I stated as a matter-of-fact. He was quiet for a little too long. I took that silence as cue to explain. "When I was twenty-two, they were on their way to a policeman's ball and some guy cut them off at a green light downtown. They both died on impact. It's fine, I mean, I'm fine now, they were great parents and I loved them, and I grew up happy and stuff ..." Crap. _Oversharing much, Swan?_

I scratched my neck and ran a hand through my hair, stopping in my tracks and peering up at him.

His eyes met mine, sadness behind the green irises. "I'm sorry."

I waved him off. "Don't. It's okay, really, it is. I just thought you knew. I mean, everyone knows." I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling uncomfortable and exposed. "I had just started my internship and it was a big deal back then," I explained. "But now ..." I shrugged.

His eyes widened and his mouth pressed in a thin line, jaw flexing. God, he was sexy. "Wow," was all he said, still looking at me like someone had run over his cat.

"I know. I just … Look; I try not to dwell on it, okay? So please, don't get all weird on me." I smiled and poked his side to get him to loosen up and say something. I was very grateful that the hallway we were going down was reserved for doctors and nurses, because he would have definitely caused a traffic jam.

He nodded, his eyes crinkling as his eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Yeah, okay … it's just I've never … I mean, my parents are alive and I'm obviously a lot older than you." His eyes met mine and he realized what he had said. "Not that you're that young or anything," he backtracked, rolling his eyes at himself while I couldn't help but smirk at his obvious lack of filter.

"So, you're an old man, Dr. Cullen?" I deadpanned. "And, what? I'm too young?" I winked.

"Hardy har, har, Dr. Swan." He cupped the back of his neck, scratching it nervously. "You know what I mean, though, right?"

I nodded and started walking down the hall toward the cafeteria. "I know it's weird, but it's been a few years and, yes, I miss them quite a bit, and I get lonely, but I don't go there. For the sake of my sanity, I can't. What's done is done and it's not like I have that much time to ponder it."

"I suppose you don't." He nodded in agreement, keeping in step with me.

"So, what are we having today?" I motioned to the three coffee decanters. "Dark Roast, Regular, or Vanilla." I waved at them with a flourish, smiling like I'd already drunk too much. Obviously, that dream hadn't quelled my ability to make a fool out of myself in front of him.

He laughed, shaking his head, his eyes darting from me to the three decanters. "What are you getting?"

"Can I tell you a secret, Dr. Cullen?" He nodded, leaning in closer to me. "They're all the same."

His eyes widened. "Oh my," he deadpanned, his lips quivering as he tried not to smile.

I nodded. "I know. Travesty."

"Well, I'll have whatever you're having." He leaned his hip against the counter, his blue scrubs hanging just about perfectly off his toned body. He looked real good there, all doctor-like.

I smiled and picked up two cups, filling them with whatever was nearest. "Here you go, sir," I said playfully, handing him his cup, our fingers brushing up against each other in the process.

His eyes met mine, a smirk playing on his lips, which reminded me that I'd just slipped up and called him sir. That was awkward only in my head, of course, but my face flamed, and he had no idea why.

I looked at my watch. "So, I have to get back to my patients." I needed to get out of there. Stat.

"Oh, of course." He nodded, smiling. "Me too."

I turned and headed out the cafeteria door, not bothering to look back. I felt like a complete moron around him. If it weren't for diarrhea of the mouth, I wasn't sure exactly how much I would have told him about myself.

At this point, it wouldn't have surprised me if I would've randomly told him about Irina's pussy tasting like ambrosia salad or about my fantasies which apparently involved a three-way in the on-call room.

Christ, I had to get a grip. For someone who was considered pretty smart and a good surgeon, I could be really dumb and a complete spaz at times.

…

The house was quiet, my wine glass was full and _Two Broke Girls_ was playing on television. Life was good; great even.

Irina was working her shift and I was all alone in my house. When my parents died, I wasn't sure I wanted to live here, but once things settled down and their lawyer informed me that it was mine, free and clear, there was no way I was letting it go. Real Estate was expensive enough in the area that I figured I'd save money on rent and just live here for convenience sake and also to keep them with me somehow.

When I met Irina in our first year of residency, we hit it off right away. When she had told me she needed to get away from her roommates, I invited her to live with me. We had been living together ever since.

This house was going to feel so empty without her.

I sipped my wine, trying to concentrate on the two chicks making cupcakes on the flat screen. They were funny as hell, like the Lucy and Ethel of our time.

Once the show was over, I noticed how quiet and boring it was to be alone in the house. I contemplated for about a nanosecond what it would be like to get a cat, but wiped that thought out of my mind when images of a bunch of them surrounding me flashed through my mind. No, I was not going to turn into Alice.

Turning off the television, I looked around my living room, realizing it was still exactly the same as it was when my parents were alive. The couch was the same. It still had Grandma Swan's quilt over the back and with the exception of a few frames on the walls, even all of Mom's old pictures were still there.

In a way, this was how I had been able to move past my parents' death so well. It hadn't been easy at first, but the hospital had given me some leeway with my schedule; they were very understanding. My head had been out of it for a few months, but I had eventually cleared the fog and regained my bearings.

I was now in a good place and soon to be out of school and free to work in any hospital in the continental United States.

Except, I actually wanted to stay in Seattle. This was my home and I found no desire to go anywhere else.

Those thoughts brought me to Edward. Why would he have moved from Chicago to Seattle? What could possess someone to do something like that? Why Seattle of all places?

I couldn't imagine leaving everything I knew and going to some strange city. Sure, Seattle General must've offered him a pretty penny, but money couldn't buy you friends, family and happiness.

Did I know anything about him, or was this little infatuation all in my head?

The wine was working its way into my brain making me delirious and drowsy. With a sigh, I hobbled my way upstairs to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed.

Closing my eyes, I saw Edward's sweet face behind my eyelids, smiling at me while drinking his coffee.

I decided it was my turn to ask him about himself for a change before drifting off to sleep.

…

"Oh, hi, Dr. Swan," Alice greeted me cheerfully as I got to her desk and picked out the files I needed.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" I smiled, wondering what made her so happy this early in the morning. I didn't think living alone with your cat could render someone so damn perky, but Alice swore that little Jasper, her Siamese, was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Nothing much around here. You know, except that Rose and Emmett are off again, it seems." She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, but her eyes twinkling with excitement.

I groaned. "That's too bad." And I meant it, too. Every time those two broke up, it was like World War Three in the hospital.

"Yeah, but they'll get back together, they always do. Now, what's this with you and Dr. McSexypants, dear?" she asked, grinning.

"I don't know." I tried, unsuccessfully, to feign ignorance, but it didn't work. Alice was the eyes and ears of the hospital and we could never get anything past her. I was surprised she'd never said anything about Irina and I, but then again, to anyone else, we probably looked like simple roommates and best friends more than lovers. Heck, even I wasn't sure we were considered lovers since we'd never labeled anything we did and it hadn't happened since she'd started to chat with Peter.

Alice grinned like the Cheshire Cat, bringing me out of my musings. "Sure, sure. He's one fine boy, though. If I were a pretty, young thing like you, dear, I'd jump on that … hard." She winked. "Now, you've got Mr. Clearwater in room one-oh-four."

I walked away quietly, giggling and shaking my head at old Alice's antics. She was perky and somewhat nosey, but she sure knew how to make us smile.

…

"Fancy finding you here." A voice I'd come to know startled me out of my haze. I'd been pulling an eighteen hour shift and surviving on coffee for the last twelve.

"Do you always have to scare me like that?" I bit back, trying to sound a little less annoyed than I really was.

"I wasn't even trying that time." He smirked.

"Oh, so you _were _trying to give me a heart attack, huh?" I took a step forward, hoping the barista would hurry the fuck up and give me my damn coffee.

He followed suit, stepping in next to me, close enough that I had to tilt my head back quite a bit to look up at his pretty mug. Damn he was tall, probably a good six to eight inches taller than my five foot six inch frame.

"Not really, but you're always so deep in thought, it's easy to scare you." He smiled softly.

God, he smelled good, too. I had to refrain from burying my nose in his sweater. That could have come off as a little weird. "I'm just tired is all," I explained. "Sorry."

He nodded. "_That_ I understand completely."

We were quiet for a few moments, waiting for the lady in front of us to pay for her ridiculously large order.

"So what do you do here for fun?" he blurted out, his voice laced with a certain shyness and uncertainty I didn't quite understand.

I let out an unladylike snort. "I drink wine and watch television." My eyes met his. "I know, pathetic, but it works for me." I blushed at my own social ineptitude.

"Low maintenance … I like that." He shrugged.

I nodded. "That would be me." I bit my lip, gnawing on it before blurting out, "What do you do?"

"I sleep … a lot." He looked away in thought, his face twisting up adorably. "Oh, I also read and play _Words __W__ith Friends_ on my phone."

"Also exciting," I deadpanned. "Sometimes, when I'm feeling a little frisky, I read fanfiction." I got on my toes, my lips near his ear and whispered, "Some of it is _so _dirty. Kinda like really hot porn."

And then I died a thousand deaths because my filter had completely gone off the deep end, abandoning me entirely and making me flirt with the good anesthesiologist.

_Maybe I could blame it all on lack of sleep?_

"Next!" the barista yelled, taking me out of my momentary lapse in judgment.

I ordered my coffee, not taking a chance to look back at Edward. I could feel his eyes on me with every movement. My face flushed and my skin felt as if someone had doused me in gasoline and set me on fire. I knew I was blushing and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I turned and walked past him. "Yeah, so, erm, talk to you later," I squeaked, smiling awkwardly, my lips turning into a sideways grimace, and got the hell out of dodge.

I didn't know what the hell this man was doing to me, but I needed to find a cure, fast, otherwise there was no way I was going to keep what was left of my dignity intact.

…

**Bella is a flustered mess... poor girl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks to all of you for sticking with this and for your lovely words... and thank you to Midnight Cougar for her ninja beta skills, and to Joey and Mandi for pre-reading my non-sense.**

…

5.

"Am I really that discernibly awkward?" I asked Irina, glass of wine perched precariously on my almost non-existent muffin top, as I lay on the sofa in the living room.

"Yes," she answered a little too quickly for my liking as she typed up a few words, chatting up that Peter guy she'd soon meet again in real life. He was her cousin's friend or something like that. I wasn't a hundred percent sure of the details.

"I mean, I have a filter, right?" I stared at the crack in the ceiling, hoping I wouldn't have to fix it anytime soon.

"No." She kept typing while I took a sip from my glass, trying not to drop any of the liquid on me.

"Then why would _you _fuck me? I mean, you had to be attracted to me, right? Am I not attractive?" I was being a little melodramatic in my half-drunk stupor.

Irina sighed and finally tore her eyes away from her laptop screen. "Look, you're a beautiful, sexy girl with a sweet, little snatch, Swan, and he'd be crazy not to have eyes for you. Is that what you want to hear?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Good, because it's the truth. Besides, the man is practically stalking you, trust me, he sees the same thing I do." She smiled and returned to whatever it was she was doing on her laptop.

I twirled a piece of hair between my thumb and forefinger. "Any chance you'd like to, you know, sample the goods?" I wiggled my brows, grasping at straws. Hearing dirty words like _snatch_ coming out of her mouth stirred up my lady boner, and reminded me of the fun we'd had together and what that mouth of hers could effectively do.

She scrunched up her nose. "Bella, I … this thing … with Peter. I want to, trust me, I do, but I'd feel a little weird about it, you know?"

I nodded, sighing longingly. "Meh, worth a try."

"Hey, there's always Big Blue." She shrugged nonchalantly, as her fingers moved over the keyboard.

I smiled, my mood perking up instantly as I sat upright, grabbing my now empty wine glass. "Oh, yeah."

That night, after a good go with BB, I fell asleep with a smile on my face, my body relaxed and a few dozen questions swirling around in my mind.

…

I walked into the cafeteria and sighed at the sight of the gorgeous man standing in front of the coffee counter. He always seemed to be standing between me and my drug of choice, coffee, and it had started to seriously grate on my last nerve.

Rolling my eyes and groaning, I closed in on him. "You're stalking me, right?"

"Jesus!" Edward dropped his cup of scalding coffee on the ground in front of him, thankfully avoiding getting any of the hot liquid on himself in the process.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry," I gasped, palming my face and getting some napkins from the counter to wipe down some of the mess. "To be fair, it was my turn to scare the crap out of you, though."

"It's fine, Bella, I deserved that." He chuckled, taking the napkins from my hand and picking up the Styrofoam cups and dumping them in the nearby trash can. "I'm sure the lunch lady heard us and will be sending someone to pick up this mess."

I couldn't look at his face. There was no way I was ever, _ever_ living this one down. Ever. Letting out a breath, I dropped my chin to my chest and mumbled, "Only me."

"I've done worse." My head shot up and I raised an eyebrow in question. "I used to play pranks on people," he continued. "This is karma getting me back." He laughed. "When I was in medical school, I let my roommate think he'd been poisoned by slipping a little methylene blue in his Cool Aid. It was epic."

Wrapping my arms around myself, I tried containing my giggle. He was trying to make me feel better, and dammit, it was working. "He wasn't in medical school, I take it?" I finally let my eyes meet Edward's.

He grinned devilishly. "Hell, no. He was a drama major with a definite flair for the dramatics."

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Okay, I guess that works. Didn't you get into trouble?"

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah, I was too shy and introverted. Nobody thought it was me."

My eyes widened, I'd never pictured him that way. He seemed more, I don't know, assertive. Or, maybe that was just the dream I'd had. "Oh, wow, that's … seriously? Nobody ever suspected you?"

A cleaning crew started swarming around us, cleaning coffee splatter off the edge of the counter and the front of the bar. Someone with a mop and bucket diligently cleaned where we were standing, practically pushing us to the side as they worked.

The smell of coffee permeated the air and damn if my mouth didn't water.

"Nope." He grinned proudly. "It's been almost ten years and nobody's ever pointed a finger at me."

I nodded. "So, I guess that's not why you moved then, huh?"

He shook his head, laughing. "No. I just needed a change of scenery."

"Yeah, you certainly got that here." My eyes wandered to the now deserted coffee machine.

"I did," Edward agreed as he took two cups and filled them to the brim with the warm, dark liquid. "Have dinner with me tonight, Bella."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement or an order. There was the assertive Edward I'd dreamed of. I had to refrain from saying "yes, sir."

I smiled, feeling my face flame. "I finish my shift at seven."

He considered me for a minute. "So, that's not a no?"

I let out a breath as he handed me my cup filled with coffee. "No, it's definitely not a no. Drinks maybe? There's a pub down the street from here. _Whit's_, do you know it?"

He nodded. "I do, actually. See you there at eight, then?"

"Sounds good." I grinned, backing out of the cafeteria. I was already late for my rounds and had just lost fifteen minutes chatting up the sexy doctor.

…

"So, he came right out and just finally asked you?" Irina stated as she watched me get dressed.

I nodded. "I'm as surprised as you are."

"And you're wearing _that_?" She pointed at my skinny jeans, flats and short-sleeved purple top.

"This is all I have clean, and if he likes me in scrubs, he'll love me in this. Besides, it's not really a date, I mean; we're just going out for drinks."

"You're fucking blind, woman. I'm not expecting you home tonight," she commented flippantly while pulling off her thermal, leaving her in a bra and panties.

"Please, for all I know he could put me to sleep and cultivate my liver." I looked at her in shock. "There could be a collection of dead bodies in his basement."

She shook her head, mocking me. "You read that story, didn't you? The one with the bad ending?"

I shrugged. "He killed his girlfriends because he loved them, Ri. Who the hell does that?"

She gave me that 'what the fuck' look I'd come to know and love. "Go. Now."

I giggled, dropping a kiss to her cheek before making my way out the locker room door.

...

I walked into _Whit's_, waving at Garrett and Kate as I made my way over to where Edward was sitting by the bar. "Hey there, stranger."

He turned toward me, a smile tugging at his lips. "You finally made it."

I grinned. He was so cute. "Of course I did. Just don't mind the outfit." I rolled my eyes at myself.

He frowned, giving me the once-over. "You look great, Dr. Swan. It's not blue cotton, what's not to like?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Irina was on my ass about it, that's all."

"Well, Irina doesn't know what she's talking about, obviously." He took a pull from his beer. "Now, what can I get ya?" He pulled back the stool next to his, motioning for me to have a seat.

I felt my face flame. If only he knew exactly how close Irina and I truly were, and how well she really did know me ... inside and out. "I'll have what you're having."

Since we were sitting at the bar and not in a private booth, I figured my assumptions were right about this not being a date. It was now obvious that he simply meant this to be two friends and colleagues, going out for drinks.

I blew out a breath, relaxing instantly, letting this realization sink in. Friends seemed like something I could handle way better than a date, anyway. It wasn't that I didn't want to date him, dear Lord, I would have loved to find out what being with him was really like, but the pressure _that _entailed scared the crap out of me.

"So, you didn't have too much trouble finding this place, Edward?" I inquired as the bartender placed my beer bottle in front of me.

"Nah," he answered then added, "Kate is my mom's cousin, actually. I'm pretty familiar with _Whit__'s_."

"No shit." I looked at him in awe, my jaw dropping, figuratively. "I've known them my entire life," I continued.

Kate and Garrett "Whit" Whitlock were like a second family to me. Kate had been my mother's best friend for years before she passed. They had owned the bar since before I was born and had always been supportive of me whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on.

_What were the odds?_

"Oh, yeah? That's pretty cool." He nodded, looking away for a split second. I wondered briefly if he already knew about my connection to his cousin. "They're the ones I had contacted when I needed a change of pace," he continued. "My mother had suggested Florida or New York, but there weren't any openings at any hospitals there. I ended up looking into Seattle and applied for the post. Once I got it and all my paperwork was in order, I contacted Kate to see if she knew of any place I could rent that wasn't a rat infested hell hole." He grinned.

I giggled. "And how did _that _go?" The good places to rent in Seattle were few and far between. With all the students milling around town, it was easy to find yourself living in a building full of kids partying it up twenty-four, seven.

"It wasn't easy. Kate tried, but to no avail. She finally just offered me the spare room in her house until I could find something decent." He shrugged, taking another pull of his drink.

A thought nagged at the back of my mind, but I let it sit there. "I'll keep an eye open for you," I offered. There was no way I was inviting him to live with me. If getting caught masturbating by my best friend wasn't awkward enough, the only other spare room I had was right next to mine, and there was no way he wasn't going to hear me calling his name on a regular basis.

"Thanks." He nodded. "That'd be great, Bella."

"Sure." I touched his bottle with mine. "What are friends for, right?"

I brought my beer bottle to my lips, downing half of it before pulling it back. I was disappointed in myself. Disappointed that I wanted him, like really wanted him. He was so sweet, nice, smart and incredibly attractive ... the perfect man for me. He hung on my every word and seemed interested, but I was too foolish to want to see our relationship as anything else than friendship.

When I was finally able to let my eyes meet his, I was met with disappointment clouding his. He nodded, averting my gaze and finished his beer.

There was an awkward pause between us, like we were at a standstill. I didn't like it. This wasn't us. This wasn't what we were about.

"So, did Kate say anything about me?" I asked, trying to break the silence that seemed to linger over us.

He shrugged. "Yeah, a little, I mean, she didn't elaborate or anything. She said it wasn't her job to tell me about you." He let out a breathy laugh. "She said I needed to get to know you myself."

"Oh, wow, that's nice, actually." I meant it. Kate was never one to interfere, she would always wait for me to come to her, and be there to listen. She understood how my parents' death had affected me and she was the only one I had opened up to. The people at the hospital, my peers and even my best friends had tried to get me to open up, but only Kate had seen me break down and cry until I had no tears left.

"Kate is great. She's one of my mom's youngest cousins, and always looked up to her. When she married Garrett, my father gave her away," he explained.

I smiled, remembering some stories about Kate's wedding and her cousin's husband, Carlisle. "My mom thought your dad was very handsome." I wiggled my eyebrows and Edward laughed. "Kate's dad died when she was little and her mother never remarried," I mused. "I remember now."

"Yeah." He nodded, his eyes searching my face. "Hey, do you believe in fate?"

His question was completely out of left field. I snorted, unable to keep a straight face and almost choked on my beer. "You're kidding, right?"

He got really serious, his cheeks and the tips of his ears darkening pink, and his eyes narrowing as he leaned into my personal space. "Bella, I've never met anyone like you. I feel like—" He shook his head, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I feel like I've known you all my life; like I came here to meet you. Crazy right?"

I nodded, hypnotized in our little moment. "A little," I agreed. "So, what were your intentions … with me? Tonight, I mean."

He looked away, frowning. "I'm not sure. You make me so … confused. I mean, I wanted to bring you to my place and do really inappropriate things to you, but seeing as my living situation is what it is, I figured getting to know you was a good first step."

I stared at him, mouth agape, letting his words sink in. Inappropriate, as in sexy things? I was all into going that route with him, but, then, maybe he meant inappropriate as in digging out my liver, and well, I wasn't really into that as much.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I asked, "How inappropriate are we talking here, Edward?" If his answer was leather whips and chains, I wasn't really into that, either.

He smirked, lowering his lips to my ear and whispering, "I would have put some sugar in your coffee ... and maybe a little bit of cream." His voice was full of innuendo and his breath tickled my ear, leaving me momentarily stunned. There was the confident Edward I had gotten a few glimpses of over the past few weeks.

I gulped, the air leaving my lungs in a gush as my face heated and my eyes widened. "Jesus Christ." I giggled to myself. He was cute beyond words.

He pulled back a little and smirked. "I was kidding, Bella." Disappointment washed over me, leaving me limp, sad and frazzled. I'd had just about enough of this friendship with Dr. Cullen. He had me all over the place. I was hoping for too much while he had no clue what he was playing with.

I frowned. "Oh."

"I mean, God, I'm such a tool. I like you, okay?" I raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I wanted this to be a date, but I suck at this kind of thing." He licked his lips considering me for a second, his eyes not leaving mine. "You really want to know why I needed a change of pace?"

I nodded. "Enlighten me, please, because you're seriously all over the place and I'm not sure how much more of it I can handle," I confessed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. Look, I had a girlfriend." The mere mention of another girl made my heart clench. "For a long time," he continued. "She left me last year for some guy at her law firm. I never saw it coming. It destroyed me. That's when my family suggested I try practicing somewhere new."

"Wow," I whispered, taking it all in. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

He shrugged. "Ex-girlfriend, and it's fine, I've moved on. It wasn't meant to be, and as cheesy as it sounds, I'm glad I'm here now. I really meant what I said earlier, Bella. I feel like I was destined to come here and find you."

I smiled wide then took a deep breath to calm my nervous excitement. "I'm glad you're here, too, Edward; really glad." I bit my lip, still smiling, and wondered why I had been so blind before. My refusal to believe it clouded my judgment at every turn, but it also served to keep him at arm's length until we were both ready. He liked me, but he had some things of his own to work through.

Unfortunately, as much as we probably both wanted it, nothing would happen tonight.

…

**So, Edward's all over the place, huh? Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Nothing physical happened with Edward that first night we met at Whit's for drinks. Heck, nothing happened with him for a long time after that.

As much as I wanted him, I didn't want to be his rebound girl, and as much as he wanted me, we both knew he wasn't ready.

His confession had been a revelation on his part. He hadn't told anyone why he was here, not even Kate.

I was humbled to be the one to keep his secrets. I had plenty of secrets of my own to keep, and for whatever reason, I liked that he trusted me.

We said goodbye that night with a hug that might have been longer than necessary, but meant a lot more than what it looked like. I kissed his cheek, my lips lingering on his skin for a moment too long as my eyes closed and my lungs filled with his intoxicating scent. I wondered briefly if I was making the right decision, but for the sake of our future, if I wanted us to have one, being friends first and foremost was a far better choice.

We had been meeting for coffee every now and then, and sometimes I could feel his eyes on me in the OR. Some might have thought it creepy, but to me it was comforting.

All in all, things were going really well in my little world.

My internship was coming to an end in a week and Irina was packing for the East Coast. "So you're sure about this Peter guy, huh?"

"Bella, you're saying that like I'm moving in with the guy." She blew her bangs out of her face. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm moving in with a friend from high school. Don't you remember how I even came across Peter?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Fine," I conceded. "Just make sure they treat you right, okay?"

She stood and sauntered across the room. "Oh, sweetie, none of them will hold a candle to you." She pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you."

I nodded, burying my face in the crook of her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Me too. This house will be empty without you."

"You know how to fix that, Bella. He's still living with Kate, you know?" She pulled back and smirked. I'd told her everything that happened between Edward and me. She'd agreed it was a good idea to take things slow with him if I wanted any kind of a future for the two of us.

"Yeah, yeah … I'm still … We're friends, you know? We both want more, but it's weird … like we set the tone and now neither of us can cross that threshold. Does that make sense?" I asked, knowing full well that leaving Edward at Kate's was mean, considering I had plenty of room for him here.

Besides, there would be plenty of nice places available in a few weeks once school let out. Problem was that part of me didn't want him anywhere else. I kind of liked living with someone, but I didn't want to live with anyone I didn't know.

"Oh, honey." Irina gave me a sad smile. "Time and communication are your best allies right now."

I nodded. "I know."

"All right, I need to get back to doing this so I can get it shipped." She motioned to the pile of books and clothes littering her bedroom floor.

"Let me help you out." I picked up a box and proceeded to fill it with a few books and knick-knacks.

I spent the rest of the night helping Irina end a chapter in our lives. I was sad to see her go, but excited about whatever was going to happen to both of us in the future.

…

I knocked on Kate's door, knowing full well that Edward wasn't home. I had crossed paths with him in the morning as he was coming through the front doors of the hospital and I was leaving. He'd greeted me with a quick hello and sexy smile, while I bit my lip and stared at his freshly shaven jaw line and well-rested, sparkling gaze.

We chatted for a few minutes about random things and made plans to get together later in the week. This had become typical for us. Friendly banter and lingering gazes seemed to have become our thing.

Needless to say, my sexual frustration was at an all-time high and my feelings—that had been all over the place before—were starting to teeter toward giving in and letting Edward shack up with me.

I wanted to talk to Kate alone and hear her thoughts on the roommate matter. This was one of those situations where having my mom around would have been helpful. I needed some sort of reassurance that my decisions, and their repercussions, weren't going to completely blow up in my face and leave both Edward and I in a world of even more hurt.

"Oh, Bella, it's so nice to see you." She pulled me into a hug. "Edward's not home, though." She pulled back, her eyes meeting mine. "You two seem to be getting quite cozy." Her left eyebrow shot up into her hairline. I could never get anything past her.

"Yeah, that's sort of why I'm here. I know he's at the hospital and I wanted to talk to you alone, if that's okay?" I bit my lip, looking away shyly.

"Of course, honey, let's have a seat in the living room." She grinned, taking my hand in hers.

"Whoa, this must be serious if it's a living room conversation," I joked. Kate always had us sitting in her kitchen, drinking tea, unless it was a serious discussion needing tissues and warm blankets, only then were we to go have our talk in the living room.

"Well, that depends entirely on you," she said, motioning for me to take a seat beside her on the sofa. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure." I frowned, playing with a loose thread on my sweater. "How bad did she hurt him?" I had a sense Kate knew, even if Edward didn't tell her.

"Oh, my dear Bella, you're not her and he knows that; trust me. I think you're so cute together. You're all he talks about, you know?" Her voice was kind, motherly. Just what I needed.

I looked up, meeting her eyes and grinned. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Edward never even told me about his ex, I had to force it out of his mother. You, on the other hand, are the only thing he's been talking about since the first day he ran into you." She took my hand in hers. "Bella, you have to start letting people in." Her tone was very warm and I was glad I had decided to come see her. If anyone could help me put all of this in perspective, it was her.

"Irina's moving to New York," I blurted out. "I'll be all alone again."

She smiled sadly, squeezing my hand. "I know someone who's looking for a place," Kate hinted, while I narrowed my eyes. "What? I love the boy but I'd really like my exercise room back." She giggled, and gave me a sympathetic side hug.

"Gahh," I huffed. "Why is everyone telling me that about Edward?" I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I missed my mother.

"Maybe they're all seeing something you're not," Kate hedged.

I gulped, seeing the truth in her words. I saw it. I had seen it since the beginning. I'd probably known Edward was meant to be mine before he'd even asked me out. There was just something about him that drew me in, but it scared me. A lot.

"I'll think about it," I said. "I'm just so afraid we'll screw it up."

"Oh, honey, if you don't take a chance, you'll never know." She squeezed my hand softly.

I nodded, swallowing the knot in my throat and let her words sink in for a moment.

"Now, what's going on with Garrett?" I asked; needing to change the subject before the living room conversation truly became all about tissues and tears.

We discussed Garrett's plans with his band and what they'd been up to since the last time I'd been over. Whenever I was at the bar, we didn't talk much. They were always too busy and it wasn't really the place to discuss our feelings.

I left Kate's house that night feeling lighter, but still unsure about what to do with the living situation.

…

"So, Dr. Swan, I hear you're going to be in the market for a roommate," Alice said as she handed me a file.

I had the sudden need to hit my head against a wall, but refrained because I wasn't in the mood to nurse the impending headache. I was getting tired of hearing everyone around me say that. They didn't know me or my situation.

Okay, so most of them probably did, but still, I was over it.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet, I mean, Irina's not even gone so …" I shrugged, giving her a pointed look. Seriously, I loved her, but the woman needed a hobby. Evidently her cat wasn't it.

"Pish pash, young woman like you shouldn't be living all on her own." She rolled her eyes, giving me a pointed look of her own.

"Alice, please," I huffed, annoyed and bit my tongue to keep some semblance of peace between us. "Is Mr. O'Connell still in room one-oh-three?" I looked over the file I had in my hand, trying to distract her.

"Oh, yes dear. I'm sorry," she conceded, giving me an apologetic smile as I headed off to see my patient. "He's waiting for you in his room."

…

"So, why didn't you tell me you were looking for a roommate?" I heard him before seeing him and felt a bit of déjà vu at his question.

He sounded hurt and I closed my eyes, wanting to disappear. "Because I'm not," I whispered, afraid of what was going through his mind.

I wanted to yell and scream, but yet part of me really wanted to beg him to live with me. In the end, that was the perfect situation for both of us, but I wasn't sure it was for the right reasons.

"Bella." My name rolling off his tongue was like truth serum. I couldn't keep it all inside any longer.

"I'm scared, okay?" I took a deep breath, looking around the bar. It was a quiet Thursday night and Edward had invited me out for drinks.

"What are you scared of?" He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella."

I knew he wouldn't. At least not physically, but emotionally was a whole other matter. We'd grown leaps and bounds over the past few weeks, but there was still this uncertainty lingering between us that I couldn't shake.

My eyes found his. "I like you, Edward." I swallowed my nerves, then continued, "Probably more than I should, and if you live with me, there are boundaries, okay? And I don't think I can live with them if you're there and I'm there and we're there together," I rambled, sounding like a complete lunatic.

He grinned. "So you're worried that I won't be able to keep my hands off you?"

I shook my head, sighing. "Quite the opposite, actually." I drank about half my bottle of beer before meeting his eyes.

What I saw there nearly made me choke. The desire in his eyes was clear, and for the first time since we had discussed anything about our pasts and our presents, I could see that he was finally ready for a future. A future that hopefully would include me in it.

"Bella, can you at least show me the place? What if it's not even somewhere I'd want to live?" He grinned that sexy little smirk that practically had me salivating, leaving no room for argument.

I gasped, a smile playing on my lips as I felt myself relax. "It's a nice house, Edward. I resent that," I teased.

He smirked, his eyes lingering over my face, making me nervous and excited. "Take me home, Dr. Swan."

A warmth settled over me at hearing his words. "Are you saying you want to put sugar and cream in my coffee, Dr. Cullen?" I remembered his lame pick up line from weeks ago and giggled.

He shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"Not if you kill me first." I extended my hand to him, palm up. "Come on, I'll show you the way home."

He wrapped his hand around mine, twining our fingers together as he walked behind me. Kate gave us a knowing smirk, which made me giggle and roll my eyes.

We walked silently, hand in hand, the evening air warm on our skin. It wasn't very late, but Irina was on one of her last shifts at the hospital and I had the house to myself.

"So, this is it." I stopped on the sidewalk in front of the house. "It's a quiet neighborhood, walking distance to the hospital. I have a car. Irina never had one, but if you have one there's parking available," I rambled.

"Bella, are we really going to talk about parking?" He took a step, facing me, our bodies within inches of each other.

I gulped, licking my lips. "Well, erm, if you want to live here, I mean, you need to know your options, right?"

"I've been learning about options for weeks. I like them. A lot. More than I've liked a lot of options given to me in the past." He grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I had never wanted to be kissed as badly as I did in that moment. "Your options are open, though, Edward. What if you regret it?"

He shook his head, wrapping his palm behind my neck, his fingers skimming the base of my skull. "I don't think I'll regret it, Bella." He licked his lips, his gaze flickering between my mouth and my eyes.

"If you're sure," I whispered, ever so slightly closing the distance between us.

"It's our fate, remember?" he whispered back; his lips ghosting over mine.

It wasn't dark outside and it wasn't very late, but on the sidewalk in front of the house I grew up in, Edward kissed me. It was soft and sweet, full of promises. His lips capturing mine and his arms wrapped around my shoulders, protecting me was all that mattered in that moment.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, lost in each other, until a car beeped, breaking us apart. I giggled awkwardly. "Shit, I hope that wasn't Mrs. Cope."

Edward kissed my forehead, pulled me flush to his body and moved his arms down around my waist. "I don't care about good old Mrs. Cope. Now, show me the inside of this place, would you? I'd really like to kiss you again without prying eyes this time."

I wrapped my arms around his middle and slipped my hands inside his back pockets, and squirmed, feeling the inevitable bulge he had going on in his pants. If kissing me like that made him hard, I wondered briefly what other things would get him going.

"Yes, sir." I grinned, resting my cheeks against his chest and closing my eyes, enjoying the rapid thump-thump of his heart.

He kissed the top of my head then brought his lips to my ear. "Christ, Bella, you're killing me," he growled lowly, before nipping at my earlobe, making me squirm some more.

"You keep saying that like it's a bad thing." I shook my head, laughing. "I'll have you know, I am terrific with CPR." I inhaled a shuddering breath and pulled away slightly.

Edward then took my hand in his and let me lead the way to the front door of my home, and maybe, soon to be his.

...

**As usual, Midnight Cougar rocked this out spectacularly. I love that woman!**

**Joey and Mandi assured me this was tooth-achy enough. Go me!**

**And you guys blow me away with your kind words. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay. Computer issues and illness aren't any fun. Hope you enjoy this one.**

…

7.

Unlocking the door to the house, I was assaulted with memories from the life I'd lived within the last few years.

Losing my parents and then letting Irina move in.

Irina becoming my best friend, then the night she became more.

Now it was time to close those chapters and move on, once again.

"So, this is the living room." I motioned to the sofa and entertainment unit. "Down the hall are the kitchen and dining room, and the bedrooms are upstairs with a full bathroom. There's storage in the basement and a half bath off the laundry room by the back door," I rambled. "It's not big, but my parents were blue collar, and I love this house," I explained.

"I like it," he said, coming to stand behind me, brushing my hair to the side, and kissing my neck. "It smells like you." His breath washed over the delicate skin on my collarbone making me shiver.

"It smells like home," I whispered shakily.

He kissed the side of my neck again, up to my earlobe then back down; his fingers pulling the neckline of my sweater to the side. "Exactly. I love this house. It reminds me of my parents' house."

"So you're not from some rich family?" I asked, turning around in his arms and wrapping my own arms around his neck.

He grinned, licking his lips, bringing my attention to his mouth. "Hardly. My mom's a social worker and my father owns a towing company. I just happened to be really smart." He shrugged.

"Really smart, huh?" I challenged, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was his turn to shudder.

"Dangerously so." He pulled me flush to his body and covered my mouth with his.

I melted into him instantly, forgetting about all those damn distractions that were holding me back before.

No more walls. No more doubt.

His tongue found mine easily, as we kissed with even more fervor than the first time which had only been moments ago.

I felt that familiar stirring deep inside me as his days' worth of stubble tickled my chin. It had been a while since a man had held me, but none of them had ever touched me this way.

My body hummed with pleasure as Edward walked me backward until I felt the wall by the front door against my back.

I moaned; breaking our kiss as my mouth found purchase on his chin and neck; his whiskers marking my skin.

His hands brushed the skin down my arms and found their way to mine, twining our fingers together before he raised them over my head, holding them there with one hand. He then ran his other hand down my side, settling it on my ribcage under my breast; his thumb dangerously close, but not close enough, to where I wanted it.

His kisses were firm yet gentle on my throat; his thumb grazing the underside of my breast as his body pinned me to the wall.

I was lost, wrapped up in him, my eyes closed and my other senses on alert. I hitched my leg up over his hip, trying to quell the intense desire building between my legs.

Edward covered my mouth with his and with a groan, thrust his hips into mine, creating delicious friction against my aching center. I pushed out my chest against his hand, my nipples straining against the lacy fabric of my bra. I was desperate for him to touch me.

Breathless moans and the sound of our lips brushing against flesh were the only noises heard in the room.

"We should," kiss, "take," hip grind, "this," kiss, "upstairs," I managed to say; my chest heaving as I lost myself further into him.

Edward let go of my hands and pulled back from having his face buried in my neck. "Are you sure about this, Bella? I mean, I was serious about coming here to see the place." He shrugged, then grinned, his dark, hooded eyes keeping me pinned against the wall. "This is just an added bonus."

The tent in the front of his pants indicated otherwise.

I slid my hand against the back of his neck, running my fingers through his hair and my thumb along his jaw. "I know. I think … I think you're right."

"About what?" he asked; his eyebrows rose mischievously.

"Fate." I grinned, kissing his lips softly. "Are you coming?"

"I hope so," he mumbled, taking my hand and following me up the stairs.

Retreating back into saleswoman mode, I motioned to the door at the top of the stairs. Clearing my throat, I said, "This is the bathroom. The only one up here."

I might have also been stalling a little, seeing as I hadn't had an actual man in years. If I hadn't been an educated woman, I might've thought about my poor hymen growing back, as it had been that long since I'd had a living cock inside me.

"Uh huh," he breathed into my neck as his lips ghosted over my skin; his hands kneading my breasts softly.

"This," I groaned, motioning to another door, "is the spare bedroom. It used to be my parents' bedroom. I feel weird about sleeping in there, so it's a spare room now."

"Yeah, that would be a bit strange." His thumbs flicked over my nipples and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I cleared my throat and motioned to a door across the hall from mine. "And this is Irina's room. It would be yours, I suppose."

"Not a chance," he murmured, taking my earlobe between his teeth. I was close to combusting on the spot. My panties were soaked and I was torturing myself by taking my sweet time with this tour.

I turned the knob to my bedroom door and pushed it open. "This is my room. It's been my room since forever."

Edward pulled himself away from me and took my hand in his. "I like it."

I grinned, meeting his eyes. "I like you in it."

He smiled crookedly. "Oh yeah?"

I licked my lips and pushed him to sit at the foot of the bed. "Definitely."

I stood between his parted thighs as he ran both hands behind my knees; his fingers tickling me through the fabric of my pants as his nose nuzzled against my belly.

I felt him inhale, as he buried his nose in my shirt, and ran my hand in his unruly hair, as he looked up at me. "You're beautiful, you know that?" His eyes searched my face; honest and open.

I felt the traitorous blush overtake my heated skin. "Sometimes."

"Yeah, well, you are." His hands were on my hips, pushing my shirt up as he peppered kisses around my navel. "I love how soft your skin is," he whispered between kisses.

My head fell back as I reveled in his touch. He pulled me to straddle him on the bed and found my lips with his.

My fingers worked away at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his firm chest. I grinned against his lips, letting my thoughts get away from me.

He pulled back, eyeing me with a lopsided grin of his own. "What now?"

"I just … for an old guy, you're pretty buff," I blurted out, then buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the fresh scent of his newly exposed skin.

He poked my sides, making me squirm against him. "Who are you calling old? I'm only thirty-two."

"I know. It's just been a while, you know?" I pulled back, meeting his eyes. "And I don't think I've ever been with someone so … experienced." I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Between school and the hospital there were never that many men. I'd sewn my wildest oats with Irina.

"I was with the same woman for years, Bella. It's not like I've had tons of partners," he confessed, running his hands up and down my back.

"I haven't either. The last person I was with was a woman," I blurted out, my eyes widening. "Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out that way. I mean, if that's a turnoff—" He cut off my rambling with a searing kiss that made my toes curl and my insides ache.

Somehow, he flipped us so that he was hovering over me, cradled between my thighs; his erection poking me just right as my hips ground into his with fervor.

I pushed the fabric of his shirt to the side and scraped my nails down his back, pulling him into me with my heels. Edward's lips left mine for an instant as he pulled up my shirt, somehow maneuvering it over my head, and threw it beside us.

"So the girl thing doesn't bother you?" I asked, breathless, as he kissed the top of my breasts, his fingers unfastening the front clasp of my bra.

"The girl thing is hot, Bella. Any hot-blooded American male saying the opposite is lying through his teeth." He sucked most of my breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over my erect peak, making me arch off the bed as his fingers plucked at the opposite nipple.

"Good to know," I moaned, grinding myself against him, climbing higher and higher, feeling my pulse quicken with every little touch.

He pulled his mouth from my flesh, his eyes searching mine. "But, do know that I want you all to myself, Bella. I'm an only child and I've never been good with sharing," he stated, before crashing his lips to mine, once again.

This kiss was possessive as his hands made quick work of undoing my pants and pulling down the zipper. I was putty in his hands, letting him undress me as his mouth continued its assault on my lips.

I closed my eyes, lost in the moment and that was where everything fell into place. The kissing, the possessiveness, the emotions behind everything.

This was reminiscent to the Edward from my dream.

The dream where he had walked in on Irina and I, only to stay alone with me once she had left the room.

My eyes popped open to meet his, blissful and green. "Hey pretty girl, are you still with me?" He grinned; his fingers grazing the skin under the waistband of my panties.

I smiled up at him and pulled his face to mine, kissing him with everything I had. I poured my soul into the kiss as I undid his pants and lowered them over his hips as far as I could reach.

I felt him, thick, hard and warm against my belly. My pants needed to come off. "I need to be naked," I whined, as he helped me shimmy out of my skinny jeans.

I watched him stand there for a split second: tall, naked and erect in all his beauty. I sucked in a breath, lost for words, my chest heaving.

He lowered a knee between my legs and came at me like a lion stalking his lamb: eyes feral, teeth bared as he hovered over me.

He cupped my sex as he kissed me, then slowly slid his middle finger up and down my slit, gathering wetness and circling my clit. He did this a few times before finally slipping a finger inside me, then two as his thumb pressed against my most sensitive part, making me ache for him.

I bucked and squirmed, my hand reaching for him as he had me climbing higher and higher. Then he finally let me fall into a million little pieces; my orgasm taking over as my hand worked his thick length.

"Please," I begged, breathless and heaving, needing that final connection that would make us whole.

"I won't last long, Bella," he warned. His lips found mine as he jerked his cock a few times, the tip brushing up and down my slit to gather wetness before he finally sheathed himself inside me.

With his hips flush to mine, my legs wrapped around him and his arms bent at the elbows on either side of my head, his eyes found mine, pools of mossy green peering down at me. "Tell me what you like," he whispered breathlessly, dropping a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

I pulled him against me as he shifted his hips, pulling out and pushing back in slowly all the way. "Like that," I moaned as his pelvis rubbed up against my clit with his every movement. "Slow and steady so I can feel _all_ of you."

I pushed his hair away from his forehead, softening the crease between his eyebrows with my thumb. He was so beautiful in that moment; getting lost in me, in himself, in the way our bodies moved together. My head fell back as a wave of pleasure rocked through me. I cried out his name as my body shook and clenched underneath his; my eyes closing on their own volition.

I came to, with Edward hovering over me, his breath mingling with mine, and our lips only inches apart. Threading my fingers through his hair, I pulled his face roughly to mine and kissed him while he shuddered and finally spilled inside me, finding his release.

"Oh, God, Bella," he sighed against my neck, his breath tickling my sensitive skin.

"I know." I was a hot and sweaty mess, boneless and breathless. I couldn't dare move. Not just because he was lying on top of me, but because every muscle in my body ached deliciously.

He pushed himself off me and pulled me into his arms, my head resting in the crook of his neck and his arm wrapped around my back.

He then somehow covered us with the blanket from the foot of my bed and ran a hand through my hair, pushing it away from my face before kissing me softly.

I closed my eyes, unable to keep them opened as I snuggled into his side. "When can you move in?"

He kissed my forehead. "I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon."

…

**A huge thanks to Midnight Cougar for betaing this even when she's ill, and to Mandi and Joey for kicking my ass into gear.**

**Thank you each and everyone of you reading, lurking and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Cracking my eyes open, I felt a warm body pressed against my back and a rather large hand holding my boob. I was all for a little groping, but the fact that I needed to pee was hindering any other thought.

"Edward," I whispered, hoping to wake him up, or at least get him to disengage himself from my body.

Instead, he pulled me even closer to his chest and squeezed my tit while nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Edward," I whisper-yelled a little louder as I tried—unsuccessfully—to pull myself away from him.

His response was to mumble my name into my hair and press his dick against my ass.

"Not gonna happen, bucko," I groaned as I struggled, my bladder on the verge of exploding all over my bed.

Finally freeing myself, I pulled his discarded T-shirt over my head and padded my way down the hall, mindful not to make too much noise as I knew that Irina was most likely just falling asleep after a long night at the hospital.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks," Irina hollered from her bedroom door, nearly making me piss myself.

"Jesus, woman!" I screeched, holding my chest. "Don't do that." I took a deep calming breath, trying to lower my heart rate. "What is it with you people, always scaring me?"

"Nice shirt, Bella." She smirked, an eyebrow rose, waiting for me to say something.

"I have to pee." I quickly made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me, hoping she'd be asleep by the time I was done doing my business.

The sound of her giggles alerted me to the fact that would not happen.

"Crap," I sighed, resigned. I guessed this was the equivalent to the walk of shame, except I wasn't ashamed. In fact, I was feeling pretty damn happy and more than a little smug.

Once I'd washed my hands and ran a brush through my hair, not to mention flossed, brushed my teeth, cut my nails and checked if my pores were too big in the mirror, I opened the door and glared at a smiling Irina who'd been waiting for me right outside.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, defeated. "And no, I'm not giving you details."

She huffed. "Fine." She then smiled and pulled me into a hug, asking, "But it was good, right?"

The smile gracing my lips could not be contained. "Amazing."

"That's all I want for you, Bella." She pulled back and held my gaze. "Make sure he treats you right outside the bedroom too, yeah?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I beamed.

She kissed my cheek and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Good. If you have to settle for anything less than the best—and by the best I mean me—I suppose he's a good second," she said cheekily just as a throat cleared down the hall.

"Sorry for interrupting, ladies." Edward smirked.

I gaped at him, standing there wearing only his black boxer-briefs. His hair was a rat's nest and the crooked smirk playing on his lips only served to make him look like he wasn't sorry at all for interrupting us.

Irina dropped her hands from my face and turned to face him, giving him an appreciative once-over, her own lips curling up mischievously.

"Hi," I whispered, biting my lip. "I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't." He scratched his chest and ran a hand through his hair, stretching his arms over his head as his muscles flexed and undulated.

_Jesus._

"I need to go to bed," Irina groaned. "Before all of that gets to be too much for my lady parts to handle."

I just nodded, keeping my eyes on Edward.

"Good night, Dr. Cullen," she said as she stepped past him, turning to give me two thumbs up in approval as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," I mumbled. "You want breakfast, or something?"

Edward took a step toward me and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. "So Irina, huh?"

I flinched, my nose scrunching up. "Yeah."

"Should I be worried?" His eyes bore into mine and I gulped.

I shook my head. "No. She met someone and then I met you, so …"

He nodded. "Good ... I was serious, Bella. I like you too much to share you with anyone else. Even your hot girlfriend."

I smiled, a feeling of warmth washing over me. "I know, and it's mutual." I got on my toes and kissed his chin, the corner of his mouth and finally pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Shower with me?"

His answering groan, followed by his hands wrapped around my waist and hoisting me over his shoulder, as he walked us into the bathroom, were things I was going to have to get used to if we were going to live together.

_Oh, what a life ..._

…

"I'm going to have to take you out somewhere on a real date at some point," Edward said as he kissed the valley between my breasts.

I ran my fingers through his damp hair, my post-coital bliss still lingering around edges. "Nah, this is good; we're good."

It had been a week since we'd first slept together and aside from work, we hadn't ventured outside the house.

Not even to the bar or coffee shop.

If it weren't for Garrett helping Edward move his few meager possessions into my house, he and Kate probably would have worried about us.

He hoisted himself up on his forearms, his face hovering over mine, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I want to take you out, Bella. I want to show you off and I want every motherfucker out there to know you're mine."

A shiver ran down my spine at hearing him swear. He was usually so easy going and never swore except for the occasional "fuck."

I moved to run a hand up his back and over his jaw. He was so beautiful and I wondered how I'd gotten so lucky. "But I am yours, Edward. I don't need to be wined and dined to know how you feel about me and vice-versa." I tilted my head and kissed his bicep. "But if that's what you want, then fine. We can go to dinner somewhere, as long as we come home together."

His smile was huge as he leaned down and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it lightly before letting go. "That's all I want."

"Ha!" I giggled. "Last night you wanted your name tattooed on my ass, buddy, so I'm pretty sure dinner isn't gonna be the last time your little possessive streak shines through."

"What can I say, Bella, when it comes to you, I want you all for myself." He bit my collarbone lightly, earning a groan from me. I'd discovered that Edward had a thing for marking me. I wondered if it was just because Irina was still here due to a mix up in her schedule, and he was marking his territory, or if it was something he did without even thinking. Either way, I liked it. A lot.

"Edward." I squirmed, feeling him harden against my inner thigh. For a man almost seven years older than me, he sure had an amazing recovery time. "Irina's leaving tomorrow. Then it'll be just us in this big old house and you'll have me all the time. Anywhere." I punctuated the last word by pulling his nipple between my teeth and biting it. Two could play at this biting fetish thing. Besides, he had to know I wasn't one for sharing either. He wasn't the only one who was a single child.

He pressed his forehead to mine as I felt him slip inside me. "I'm not sure how we're going to ever leave the house if we stay in bed," he breathed as his face contorted in pleasure.

I smirked. "You see why I don't need to go out on a date? We'd be missing out on all this." I kissed him softly, my tongue seeking his in a languid, lingering kiss.

My entire body felt alive as he moved inside me, our bodies meshing together in a tangled, blissful mess. My mind was adrift and unable to think of anything as my limbs tingled and my insides fluttered through my release.

It was always like this with him. Some weird out of body experience that left me wanting more and thankful to have had it in the first place. Never had I experienced anything remotely close to this intense connection we seemed to so naturally share.

"I love you," I whispered into his neck. "I love you and I don't even care if we never get out of bed." Clearly orgasms made me powerless against my running mouth, but he had to know how I felt. No matter how much I tried to show him, I wanted him to hear it from my lips.

It never even occurred to me that he wouldn't say it back because I felt it. I felt it in the way he looked at me and in the way he touched me.

But hearing, "I love you too, Bella," fall from his lips, was the best sound in the world. I hadn't heard anyone tell me that in a while. Not in the way he had said it. I remembered my mom and dad telling me they loved me and how proud they were of me, and my heart ached as that thought filtered through our moment.

Kate and Irina had told me they loved me, of course, and they meant it, but those words meant something entirely different and they weren't as profound as when they came from the man you wanted to bare your soul to and share a future with.

I hugged him close as we settled into bed, his arm draped over my hip as my head rested on his chest. Tears fell down my cheeks and onto his chest, and his fingers wiped them away as his eyes lingered over my face.

"I wish you could have met my parents," I told him, sniffling. "They would have loved you as much as I do."

He smiled sadly, as if he knew where my mind had drifted. His eyes never left mine as he said, "I promise to take care of you from now on, Bella. Whatever you need; whatever it takes, I'll be here."

I nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth and security he was providing. "That's all I want, Edward."

"But you're not getting out of a date with me," he replied, teasingly, getting me out of the sad place I had wandered.

I shook my head and giggled softly. "Damn, well it was worth a try. Good thing I love you anyway."

He kissed my hair and hugged me to his side whispering, "I love you, too."

...

Thinking of that day we'd spent in my bed, when we had said those three little words, only served to make my teeth rot. Edward and I were becoming one of those romance novel kind of couples. It was weird but exhilarating at the same time. I'd never had that with anyone and I loved it.

Irina kissed my cheek and made me promise to call her before she boarded her plane to New York. Of course, this was followed by a round of tears as I buried my face in Edward's chest. It was a good thing he'd come with me because I wasn't sure how I would have made it home safely.

Things at the hospital ebbed and flowed, as we found our routines and made new friendships as new doctors were brought on to replace the few that had left.

Life was an ever moving fragile cycle, and sometimes you had to let certain things go in order to find something even better.

"Mister Masen is in room one-oh-five," Alice whispered, her cheeks red.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Okay? Why are you all red and where's the cheeky Miss Alice I know and love?"

She cleared her throat and whispered, "Mr. Masen and I used to date in high school. A long, long time ago, dear."

I nodded. "And?" I wanted her to elaborate because this was not like her at all.

She pressed her lips into a thin line before looking around and coming closer to me. "He just moved back to the area and once his hip gets replaced, he said he was taking me out."

I giggled. Leave it to Alice to find an old flame in the hospital. "That sounds like fun, Alice."

She laughed then gave me a pointed look. "I know. Now, you better make sure that hip works correctly, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows and I wanted to die.

My jaw dropped as I took in the implications of her words. "Oh, my God!" I covered my mouth with my hand and took the file from her. "You're just," I shook my head, "an incorrigible old woman!" I giggled and took a few steps back from a smirking and visibly happy Alice.

"Always will be, dear," she replied happily as I made my way toward her future lover. I shuddered slightly at the thought, but it was sweet nonetheless.

…

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked as he handed me a cup of coffee after I'd just successfully completed Mr. Masen's hip surgery.

I shook my head and recounted my conversation with Alice as we made our way into the doctor's lounge.

Then it hit me, as we walked side by side, talking and laughing, that this was what I was meant to have in my life. I had friends around me that I loved wholeheartedly, a man that worshipped me and that I couldn't imagine living without, a roof over my head, and a job that I enjoyed.

I had everything I could ever want.

…

**Still a few chapters left with these two. It's not over yet. Thank you all so much for coming along with me for this. It is a fun, fluffy, smutty ride with a few twists and turns, and we still have a few more things to explore with these two.**

**Midnight Cougar beta'd this. I have mad respect for the patience she has with my comma fail.**

**Joey and Mandi pre-read. They said there was some sad here, but the cute balanced it out. Good deal.**


	9. Chapter 9

…

9.

"It won't fit." I sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, it will. I've been toying with it for long enough, Bella. Trust me on this, will you?" he huffed.

"Edward," I groaned. "It. Will. Not. Fit." I accentuated each word with a poke to his chest.

He pinned my hand to the wall, eyeing me pointedly. "Shut up, and let me do this, woman."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you kidding me right now?" I think my eyes twitched a bit because he released my hand and backed away slowly. "Thank you. Now, I'm sorry, honey, but that thing's too big, and it's just not going to go in that little space."

Disappointment marred his features and he sighed. "Dammit. I really wanted to get it in there."

I rubbed my thumb along his jaw, loving the feel of his scruff under my fingertips. "I know, Edward. We can try again later if you want, but I don't think it'll ever happen. The walls aren't gonna move, baby."

He regarded the antique armoire longingly. "Maybe we can find a space in the living room for it?"

I smiled and took his hand in mine. "Now you're being rational."

He shrugged. "I really wished it would have fit in the dining room, though."

"I know, but the doorway is just too narrow," I explained, rolling my eyes. "Come on, and bring the tape measure."

An hour later, the armoire occupied its own little corner of the living room and looked like it had lived there its entire life.

"I love it," I sighed, leaning against Edward's shoulder.

He tightened his arm around me and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a stubborn, overdramatic ass."

I feigned shock. "No way! You? Psh, I'd never figured you for the sort."

"And I'd never figured you for the sarcastic housewife." He smirked.

"Is that what I am now?" We'd been living together for about six months by then and there wasn't much about each other we didn't know. I'd learned that Edward could be charming, yet a little pushy and insecure. He was such a conundrum at times, but I loved him; every inch of him, in fact.

His eyes searched my face for a moment and he stood from the couch and walked over to the armoire, opening up one of the drawers. "Not quite," he said, holding up a little blue ring box. "But," he kneeled in front of me and took both my hands in his, "if you want to be, Bella, I'd love to have you."

Tears fell over my cheeks; my mouth split into a huge grin.

"Would you be my wife?" His voice quivered around the edges. I wiped my tears and watched as he opened the box. "It was my grandmother's, and then my mom's and I'd like it to be yours," he explained as he took it out of the box and offered it to me.

I couldn't speak, only able to nod as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Are you going to make any noise or have I finally rendered you speechless?"

I squeaked a "yes," before jumping into his embrace and peppering kisses all over his face.

…

My knees hurt, but the hold Edward had in my hair sent tingles up and down my spine.

"Christ, baby." I watched as he threw his head back, pure ecstasy written all over his beautiful features.

I hummed around his shaft and took him deeper into my mouth, relaxing my throat around him.

We were in the on-call room, enjoying a little private time before I went home while he was just coming on his shift. Crossing paths like this happened a lot and as much as I would have wanted for him to take me against the wall like he had done last week, Aunt Flo had reared her ugly head and he was going to have to settle for his fiancée's mouth wrapped around his cock.

I was pretty sure he didn't mind one bit.

The look on Edward's face and the grip he had on my hair, as he shifted his hips and lost himself in the sensation of fucking my mouth, were almost as satisfying as watching him hover over me as he made sweet love to me. Almost.

I gripped his ass and pulled him flush against my face, my nose buried in his trimmed curls as he hummed in pleasure.

It might have been hard for most new couples to deal with the kind of hectic schedules we had, but working in the same place and living together made things easier. We had access to each other at work and at home, and would take full advantage of that every chance we got.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm close, baby," Edward hissed as I cupped his balls and ran my middle finger behind them, massaging the skin there while my mouth worked his shaft. I ran my tongue along his length and swirled it around the head of his cock before taking him in my mouth all the way, until I had to swallow around him and pull him back out.

His grip on my hair was almost painful as he thoroughly enjoyed what I was giving him, and I whimpered when my eyes met his. He was so breathtakingly beautiful from this vantage point. His brows were pulled together, his jaw was taut, as if he was afraid of losing control, and the way his lips parted as his shallow breaths came in pants only intensified the need I had for him.

I cursed Mother Nature and decided right then to get on the shot instead of the pill. Being able to forgo her wrath every month sounded like a great plan at the moment.

"I'm gonna come, baby." Edward's eyes blazed as his features twisted up like he was in pain before I felt his release hit the back of my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me, ignoring the bitter taste before letting him pull me to my feet. "Thank you."

I pulled up his pants and boxers, setting them around his hips, but before I could say anything, Edward's mouth met mine in a searing kiss, his tongue delving into my mouth easily as he held my body close to his.

I hummed in pleasure, reveling in the intimacy of our kiss. It was such a turn on, knowing he could probably taste himself on me and didn't care. We kissed for a few more minutes before I pulled away with a last chaste kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I can't wait 'til next week," I whined, pressing my forehead to his chest. Inhaling, I got lost in the scent of him surrounding me and closed my eyes. I was so tired, but happy to be going home. The only thing better than that would have been to have Edward come home with me.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "I know. Rosalie changed the schedules around again, it'll get better. Emmett proposed so things will get back to normal around here."

I nodded, knowing the situation couldn't really get any worse. "I'm going to go now, before I fall asleep right here and we both know I won't sleep for long if I'm in here."

If there was a doctor in the hospital, he or she would be put to good use. I needed to leave as soon as possible.

"All right, Bella." He kissed my lips sweetly. "I'll miss you."

His eyes were bright, a relaxed ease in his movements as we unlocked the door and slipped out of the room and into the empty adjoining locker room.

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on my jacket, as I watched him slip out the locker room door with a last wink thrown my way.

_Such a lad__y__'s man, Dr. Cullen._

I walked by Alice's station and ignored her cheeky, knowing grin before tiredly making it to the elevator and eventually finding my way home.

…

"Coffee?" I asked, taking off my gloves and washing my hands. I'd just saved some guy from having to have his leg amputated. I was pretty sure getting a cup of coffee was well deserved.

"Sure," he replied easily. "You were great in there, Dr. Swan." He walked by me and held the door open for me.

I grinned, feeling my cheeks flush. "Thank you."

It was so unnerving to be able to blush like that even after all this time, just because he'd witnessed me in action. His job was important, too, of course, but he always marveled at what I could do with a scalpel and complimented me on a job well done, even if it ended badly.

He was my biggest fan, and I was probably his as well.

Holding hands, we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Old habits die hard," I commented, as he took two cups and filled them before handing me one.

"It's tradition." He shrugged before taking a sip of the bitter, hot liquid.

I nodded in agreement. He was more of a sentimental fool than I was, but it was why I loved him so much. We'd started out as friends and colleagues but had grown into so much more over the past year. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I remembered Edward asking me if I believed in fate or kismet. At the time, I didn't. I could now look back and see what was right there in front of me—an opportunity I almost let fall through my fingers because I was scared.

Stumbling through my parents' death had been difficult, but I had kept myself too busy to feel it in its entirety. I ended up filling my life with work and the few friends that I had made there.

Irina had walked into my life when I needed her, and had similarly walked out just as easily once I'd found Edward. We'd remained friends, of course, but sex aside; we would never be as close as we once were. Distance and our busy lives made getting together or even talking on the phone nearly impossible.

She married Peter last month in a private ceremony on one of the Hawaiian Islands. It was unexpected but completely like her to do that without any expectations or warnings. I was happy for her, just as she was for me when I found Edward.

Through it all, I was pretty sure Edward and I were it for each other. He got me, whether I was moody, flirty, horny, or just plain self-conscious and doubtful; he was always around to hold me or kiss me or tell me everything would be okay.

As well, the ring on my finger wasn't going to go away anytime soon; we just needed to figure out a time and place to get married.

Maybe it was our turn to plan a trip somewhere, after all, the unexpected things in life seemed to usually end up with the best results.

If anyone could attest to that, it was us.

…

**We're almost there folk; only one chapter left. Thank you so much for your kind words with this story. As always, it's been an adventure.**

**I couldn't do this without Midnight Cougar, Joey or Mandi. Thank you girls, as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Posting this today because it's ready and some of you were so nicely asking for it. :)**

**Yes, this is the last one. I'm going to miss updating this story, but I have something else up my sleeve.**

**I appreciate Midnight Cougar's kind words and magic wand more than she'll ever understand. She prodded with some pictures and put some things in my head that inspired this epilogue. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Joey and Mandi said it was hot. I agree.**

…

10.

**EPILOGUE**

"Right there, honey." Stretching my neck to the side, Edward's deft fingers pressed and glided over my skin, sending shivers down my spine in the process. My eyes closed, and my entire body relaxed while he rubbed the tender spot behind my neck.

Stupid sunburn. And on vacation of all places. You'd think being a doctor I'd know better. Yeah, right.

I hissed as Edward's hand skimmed my lower back when he reached for more lotion.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this needs to be done." I could hear the teasing in his voice. I might have been in pain, but it was my own stubborn fault.

"Just cream me, baby," I crooned, plopping my head back on my pillow.

The cool ocean air felt amazing over my heated skin, too bad I'd forgotten to put sunblock over my back and shoulders earlier, because we could have been christening this very beach chair.

"Oh, I can give you some cream, Bella," Edward teased as he rubbed more Aloe over my lower back. Thankfully, my chest, face and arms were okay, it was just my back and shoulders that had gotten the brunt of the sun's death rays.

"Later, baby," I promised.

"Mommy, Daddy says you gots too much suns," Emily said, waddling up to me in her little pink bikini.

"Yeah, baby girl. That's why we always cream you up before heading for the water," I explained to our three-year-old daughter.

She nodded and her sun kissed delicate cheeks and bright green eyes, the color of her daddy's, showed how excited she truly was to be on this tropical beach. This was a first for us; our entire family going on a trip to Hawaii for a week.

It had taken some meticulous planning because, unlike when we'd first met, Edward and I had gone through a lot in the past few years. Trying to keep up with a surgeon's schedule and being a mother to twins was harder than I ever expected.

We found out I was pregnant shortly after Edward proposed. We were pretty sure it happened when I went off the pill and switched to the shot. It was a shock at first, but Edward was thrilled. Being older, in his thirties, he was beyond ready to be a father, he'd said. Then when we went for that first ultrasound and they told us there were two, he cried, and I knew my life was going to be busy, but incredibly complete.

I tilted my head and looked down the beach, a few feet from us where Embry had collected sea shells and was now attempting a little sand castle. He was adorable and a complete opposite to his sister. She had green eyes and dark, wavy hair, similar to mine, while he had blue eyes and lighter reddish-brown colored tendrils that stuck out in every direction, just like his daddy. Their facial features were a perfect mix of Edward and me, even though they looked very different, you could still see the definite familial resemblance.

Embry Charlie Cullen and Emily Renee Cullen were the lights of my life and now that Edward and I were finally married, I would also be a Cullen like the rest of them.

"All right, honey." Edward kissed my cheeks and forehead, inhaling as he pulled away. "God, I hope you're okay later," he whispered, winking and giving me that crooked little smirk.

"Me too," I sighed and sat up, wincing as the pain shot up my back.

...

"That went well," I commented, leaning against the door frame to the adjoining hotel room. The twins were finally asleep after spending the day out enjoying too much sun and excitement.

Edward turned to me after kissing Emily and Embry's cheeks and making sure the thermostat was cool enough but not too cold. "Better than I expected." He grinned and took my hand in his, kissing my palm. "Now, how about Mommy and Daddy get a little private time?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

I laughed softly as to not wake up the kids. "Really, Edward? Is that all you care about?"

_Please say yes._

He shrugged and carefully slipped an arm behind my lower back and pressed himself flush to my front. "When you're around and wearing a bikini, always." His devious grin made my heart stutter as he leaned down to capture my lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

I moaned a little and stepped back. "We should probably close their door then, Daddy."

His eyes were dark, feral, as he licked his lips and slowly let out a breath.

I loved it when I could push his buttons, and ever since we'd had the twins, every time I wanted to make him go caveman all over my ass, all I had to do was call him "Daddy" while we were fornicating.

_A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._

And fuck me if it wasn't the hottest thing ever.

A groan escaped his lips; his steps quick and stealthy as he maneuvered himself around me and closed the door to the kids' room.

"Bella, you know what that does to me?" He caught my hips and bunched up the fabric of my sun dress beneath his fingertips. Nipping my neck, he asked, "How much do you like this dress?"

I groaned. "I sort of really like it." I looked up at him, mock pout on my lips. The gauzy, flimsy linen made up my wedding dress, after all.

"I can't take it off without hurting your back, baby," he whined, kissing my neck, then added, "You won't regret it, I promise."

"Well, what were you planning to do?" I inquired coyly. I totally knew what his plan was. I could feel his fingers working the fabric as if he was testing his own restraint. Edward could be the sweetest lover at times, just as much as he could be dominant, taking control and taking me however he pleased.

I had always loved that about him.

He licked his lips again and I felt his fingers claw at the fabric until I heard the unmistakable sound of it tearing. I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of his face contorting as he pulled apart my dress. I felt the air caress the sensitive sun-kissed skin on my lower back as Edward's lips curled up into a knowing smirk.

"That was easier than I thought," he noted before pressing his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. I felt the flowy material dance over my thighs, and then leave my body as Edward removed it completely then pulled back from our kiss. "Now, this is a sight I like." He smirked.

"Now, _you're _wearing too many clothes, Dr. Cullen." I unbuttoned his tropical island inspired disaster of a shirt and let my hands wander over the expanse of his chest. "Such a waste having you covered up."

He kissed my forehead, trailing a finger down my neck and to my back where he deftly flicked my bra open, and then proceeded to slide the straps down my arms. "The same could be said for you, Dr. Cullen."

I smiled at hearing him calling me that. It was going to be hard to get used to. "Do you think everyone will forgive us for doing this? I mean, I'm sure your mom would have loved to help me plan a wedding."

Edward palmed my breast and circled my quickly pebbling nipple with his thumb, probably only paying attention to about half of what I was actually saying. "Nah, it's what we had planned. Besides, we can throw a party this summer or something." He kissed me, then dropped kisses down my jaw and to the top of my breast. "Could we refrain for talking about my mother now, please?" His eyes met mine, full of mirth, yet pleading for a change of conversation.

I giggled. "All right, loverboy, let's do this. Let's consummate this marriage."

"Thank you," he mumbled against my flesh, then proceeded to suck a nipple into his mouth, making my knees buckle in the process.

I stuck my hands in his hair and held his face against me while his mouth lavished my chest. Throwing my head back, I closed my eyes, enjoying every lap of his tongue. The man had skills; that was for damn sure.

"Now, did Daddy want Mommy on top?" I palmed his hard dick through his pants, teasing. "Because Mommy's back is out of commission," I explained, as if he wasn't already aware. I felt him twitch against my hand and smiled. "Hmm, I bet it'll make me feel so much better to have your big cock inside me." I moaned and nibbled his ear.

He grunted and licked and sucked at my flesh with fervor, then proceeded to hook his fingers in the band of my panties and push them down until they pooled at my feet. "Get over here, beautiful."

He held my hips, pulling me with him until the back of his calves hit the mattress and he sat on the bed. With his face flush to my belly, he traced his tongue lightly against the scar from my C-section, his eyes never leaving mine. A gesture that brought tears to my eyes each time he did it, and I smiled down at him. I would never doubt how much he loved me because I could see it so clearly in his eyes every time he looked at me.

I brushed the hair from his forehead and straddled his hips, lowering myself so that I could kiss him. "You need to be more naked." I punctuated this with a hip grind against his cloth-covered groin.

"Not for this I don't." He fell back on the bed and smiled up at me. "Scoot up, baby, so I can make you come with my mouth."

Well, damn. I wasn't gonna say no to that.

I sucked in my bottom lip, eyes lidded as I did as I was told. Edward palmed my ass and helped me position myself over him as he scooted us up higher so that we'd be positioned more in the middle of the bed.

His hot breath against my sensitive skin had me close to the edge already, and I thanked whoever made this headboard that I could comfortably hold on to it while he kissed and nipped at the inside of my thighs.

"More," I begged when teasing got to the point of being almost painful, as his finger made soft passes and his tongue danced without adding any pressure. I tried grinding down against his face, only to have him hold my hips in place. My eyes were closed and my breathing shallow as I could feel myself getting closer and closer, but not quite there, with every one of his soft movements. "Dammit, Edward, harder," I demanded; my voice hoarse from breathing so hard.

I felt and heard him hum and groan against my flesh before he pulled my hips roughly against his face and started flicking his tongue forcefully back and forth over my now overly sensitive clit. My back arched and I couldn't help the scream of pleasure that left my lips as my orgasm took over. Edward then glided one finger inside me, then another one, stretching me and hitting that spot while a second rush of pleasure shot up my body. I felt as though my entire being was on fire.

Just when I thought he was done, my bliss slowly ebbing, he sucked and flicked my clit once again, this time, when I let go with the sudden urge to pee, I bit the inside of my arm to stop my screams from waking up the kids.

I loved and hated when he did this to me. Loved because, well, who didn't love a good orgasm. Hated because, damn, the pillows were going to be a mess.

I could barely breathe as I pressed my forehead against my forearms. My hands shook from holding on to the bed and my entire body was lax from the intense out of body experience I'd just had.

Damn that pretty man and his gifted mouth. His oral skills would have made Irina proud.

I felt him scoot out from under me then his lips near my ear. "I guess that was good?" He chuckled then stepped off the bed. I couldn't even gather the strength to look at him. I heard him shuffling out of his pants and the bed dipped behind me. "I hope you're ready for round two, Mrs. Cullen."

_Oh, God._

I must have groaned indicating I was indeed ready because he then pulled my hips back and softly kissed my shoulder. "Are you sure, baby," he teased. "Because you look a little flushed."

I groaned again, moving my head sideways to look back at him. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and straightened up a little, stretching myself and repositioning my body, ready for the good pounding, I knew he would give me.

Life was rough. I loved it.

"You're gonna have to be a little quieter this time, Bella," he explained as he moved my hair away from my face and smoothed it off to one side of my neck. The feel of his fingertips grazing my skin made my body quiver.

I nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Edward's hands covered my chest, pinching and pulling at my nipples, as he carefully maneuvered himself behind me. I could feel his cock bob against my lower back with his every motion and clenched in anticipation.

"Are you my dirty girl, Bella? Do you want my cock?" He groaned as he rubbed it down against my clit then back up to my opening, teasing me with just the tip.

I rolled my eyes, still unable to form words. Of course I wanted it. I had to refrain for saying "duh" and groaned as I pushed my hips back, searching for him.

"Nah-ha-ha," he teased, holding my hips. "I am calling the shots here, baby."

I jerked my head to the side and looked behind me, my eyes meeting his heavy lidded ones as he easily slid inside my drenched pussy. He hissed as I clenched my inner walls and reached down between us, feeling where we were joined and adding pressure to that area.

"Shit, Bella, this feels good," he groaned, pulling back and resting his forehead to my shoulder.

I reached farther back and ran a finger down his shaft, whispering, "I want you to fuck me, Edward."

He kissed my shoulder and straightened up, sliding his hands down my sides and to my hips. "You asked for it."

He pushed back inside me with force, almost lifting me off the bed, then proceeded to pull back out just as quickly. With every thrust came a new high as I held myself on the bed frame and let him have his way with me.

Grunts and a squeaking mattress was the soundtrack to this part of our program as Edward's hips dutifully moved against my backside, his balls slapping against my skin. I felt another orgasm coil inside me, until I could no longer control my own body and let go completely. Edward continued moving, though, of his own will, as my body ignited in a pleasure I'd possibly never felt before.

When I came to, my limbs numb and my knees sore, Edward had stopped his movements and was holding my back to his chest, softly moving my sweaty hair from my forehead.

I opened my eyes, lazily grinning. "Hey."

His lips broke into a shit eating smile. "Hey."

I started giggling and felt his now limp cock slip out of me. "Well, I think I passed out there for a second," I mumbled, stretching and putting some distance between my back and his chest. The little patch of chest hair he had made my sun-raged skin feel like it was being rubbed down with sandpaper.

He kissed my nose and looked at me smugly. "I think you did. That's pretty good, if I do say so myself."

I turned and sat across from him, stretching out my legs in front of me. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm a man, Bella." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

He'd fucked me to oblivion and back, pretty sure I knew that already. "And?"

"And it strokes my ego in the best way possible, beautiful, so thank you for that." He leaned back on his arms, legs stretched out, mirroring my position, his deflated cock resting limply on his thigh.

He was beautiful.

With a pop to my neck and a stretch to my legs, I moved to straddle his thighs, my knees threatening to give out. "You're welcome." I grinned and kissed him quickly. "And now that you've finally made an honest woman out of me, you get to do that all the time ... for the rest of your life."

He kissed me softly; his tongue finding mine, then broke the kiss. "You really shouldn't have said that, Mrs. Cullen."

He hoisted me up over his shoulder and walked us to the bathroom where he had his way with me against the cool tiles, my sunburn long forgotten.

...

The plane ride back to reality was hard. Harder was to explain to Kate that we'd eloped. She accepted it when I explained that a wedding would be too difficult for me emotionally without my parents there.

The beach wedding had been perfect, with Emily and Embry flanking us; the four of us dressed in flowy white linen.

A long time ago, I had this other life where it seemed as though everything happened for a reason, except at the time I didn't know what those reasons were. I never understood why I'd lost my parents, but I was grateful for the people that came into my life thereafter, and now that I could look back at that heartbreak, I knew they would be proud of the choices I'd made.

They would have loved Edward and would have regarded the twins as little miracles. Sometimes when Embry and Emily were playing and asking questions, I looked at each of them and felt so much pride as to what I was able to accomplish, and I knew that if I hadn't gone through what I did, I wouldn't have ended up where I was right now.

In my own personal Heaven.

…

THE END

**This story was definitely the smuttiest I've ever written, but it was so much fun. :)**

**Thank you for taking this ride with me.**

**'Til next time,**

**xox**

**Missy**

**PS: I'm really sorry about the cavities ... and the panties. **


End file.
